Gypsy Woman
by WithoutACupofTea
Summary: "How are you supposed to kill a gypsy anyway? All she does is look at you and knows everything you do!" Even the best assassins can't read the future. But they can fall in love, even if the love is the person they were supposed to kill. Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

The gray manila folder lay straight and neatly on the desk. There was one of these each week. But after the person it was given it had opened it, it began a bloody week.

This week was no different, but twice as important, a million times harder, and one that could put any assassin out of business. But no assassin was willing to give up without a fight.

_Assassin 1: Cody Turner Began: 12/7 Ended: 4/15 __**Status: Unable to complete**_

_Assassin 2: Mason Moto Began: 6/15 Ended: 10/23 __**Status: Unable to complete**_

_Assassin 3: Aiden Duncan Began: 12/31 Ended: 4/8 __**Status: Unable to complete**_

Each file about this one person was just like these: Unable to complete.

So they went to the next level: Drew Hayden.

His hair was a rich green that was unmistakable. His eyes, just like his hair, were the brightest green you'd ever see.

He was one of the top assassins out there. Best of the best.

One of the youngest (18) and best. All Time High.

Drew Hayden had flaws too.

He was arrogant, vain, and a heartbreaker.

That's why he became an assassin.

But forget about that. Focus on the folder. That folder changed his life. So forget on the assassin and himself, just focus on the folder.

Drew Hayden picked up the folder, grabbed his car keys with the other hand and slipped it into the pocket of his coat, and took off the slip of paper that was paper clipped to the folder.

With little effort, he walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind himself, and after making sure no one would see him, jumped off the balcony, and landing skillfully on his feet.

Besides, he's too lazy going down the stairs. After all, he needs his energy for this kill.

He walked into his black Porsche Carrera.

_!&!_

It didn't take long for him to go to the address he was assigned to go to.

_**PSYCHIC READINGS—WALK-INS WELCOME **_

In big, black, bold letters. Clear as day.

"Oh you have got to be kidding" Drew managed to mumble.

He opened the folder and looked at the picture. A girl. She was a brunette with blue eyes. Drew noticed her eyes the most. The bright blue of the ocean.

_May Maple_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: 5/5_

_Gender: Female_

_Hometown: Petalburg City_

_Region: Hoenn_

_Relatives: Max (brother) Norman (Father) Caroline (Mother)_

_Occupation: Gypsy_

Well, now you know why so many people couldn't kill her. She knew their every move.

Drew smirked to himself. He was going to make a record with this one. He stuffed a grenade in his pocket. At least he came prepared and knew he was in the right spot. Trust me, killing the wrong person is a mess.

He got out of the car, locking it twice behind him and walked in the small building for psychic readings.

The first thing he saw was candles.

Candles were everywhere. It smelled nice. Like… tea leaves.

There was a table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it.

"Dammit Ash! I told you not to come here!"

A feminine voice echoed throughout the building to his ears. Through a hallway, a girl with fiery red hair who put it in a side ponytail came out. She wore short shorts and a yellow tank top with red suspenders. She wore red and yellow sneakers and had a half eaten sandwich in her hand.

"Hey, you're not Ash" She said.

Drew shook his head. "No, I'm not"

"Are you here for a psychic reading?" She asked him. Misty. Drew read about her on the newspaper once about her risking her life in a surf-off. Needless to say, she won.

"Yeah" He couldn't help it. The words just came out of his mouth.

She gave him a smile before walking back into the hallway. "MAY! SOME READING FOR YOU!"

Well, less than two minutes here and he's already interested.

May Maple walked out of the hallway.

She looked nothing like a psychic. She wore some bleached skinny jeans, a black wife beater under a purple tank top, black converse, and a necklace.

But of course, she's not a psychic. Just a gypsy.

"Can I help you?" she asked the green haired boy.

"Psychic reading" he told her.

She looked at him up and down before speaking. "No you don't"

"No? I saw 'Walk-ins welcome'" He smirked at the brunette.

She took a step towards him, almost as if to put him under a spell she had. After all, she wasn't a psychic. She was a gypsy.

And Gypsy woman has everyone under her spell.

"I know what it says. But you don't want a reading" she said.

"Can you figure out what I want?" He asked.

She turned around on her heels and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Possibly," she said simply. She took out a pack of tarot cards and began to shuffle the pack before raising an eye brow. "Aren't you going to sit down, grass hair?"

Drew smirked and sat down on the chair across from her. Taking everything in, he looked at her hands.

They were skilled at this, he'd give her that. But she was rushing. She was going too fast and didn't stop for a second. She stopped shuffling.

**!&!**

"If all you are going to do is waste time, leave" she pointed to the door.

"If I leave now, I'll be coming back tomorrow" he smirked. Man, it was so incredibly fun to mess with a gypsy's head. If you could try.

"I'll avoid you" She countered. She was getting annoyed with him already. A person can only stand so much sarcasm. Even a gypsy.

But see, a gypsy met her assassin. She could have known who he was, she probably didn't. Besides, whose business is it anyways?

Oh yeah.

"Okay, I need to go now, May. Think you can handle the place without burning it down?" The red-head, formally known as Misty, came back out, with a sweater on.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just leave me in a haunted house filled with lit candles" May said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"…I'll call Ash over" Misty grabbed a phone and went back into her room.

Lovely.

"This place is haunted?" Drew asked, looking around the room. He was running impatient. He looked for any cameras. None.

May glared at her killer. "You're really starting to piss me off" She said.

"May! I just got off the Ash. He said the party is at his place" Misty came out again, and put the phone back on the stand.

"Sorry. Can't go. Last time I went to his house I ended up hypnotizing everyone to wear black on a wedding day" May answered.

Drew knew she was wanted dead. He saw the reports of other assassins. How they couldn't kill her. Because that red-head was with her all the damn time. If you were an assassin and you killed two people, it's a bad thing. The police case gets too big. And they start asking questions. And those questions found a way to twist you.

Even if they were the poe-poe.

You gotta hate the cops.

"Well…" Misty began. Her short hair was so short, that if she was saying this with long hair, she would've been twirling it in her fingers.

"Just go. I need to get to the library anyhow" May winked at the red head and got up. "I'm serious cabbage, leave" May pointed to the door again.

"No," he said simply.

"If you don't leave, I swear, I will put such a mean curse—" May began

"May-May. Calm down!" Misty said.

"Fine, stay in this overly haunted building for two days straight" May grabbed her purse and walked outside with Misty, making sure he was locked inside.

But see, Drew is a trained assassin. He knew enough not to kill your target when somebody else is in the same area. He knew enough that anything anybody threw at him was nothing but a simple act of anger. And he knew enough that he was going to love this assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew smirked to himself as he bit into his taco. The greasy meat fell out of the shell onto the wrapper that laid flat under the fast food. Drew flipped the page of the folder filled with May's information to the other side and read the information that the other assassins left behind for further investigation.

He scanned the page over a few times, before closing the folder and groaning. None of this information could possibly be useful to him. It was obvious she liked chocolate. Every girl does.

He looked at the taco in his hand before throwing the whole thing away. He had absolutely no way of possibly killing May Maple without her red-head friend blaming it on the stranger who wanted to get a psychic reading and ended up wasting the brunette's time and locked up inside the building.

So of course, as any good assassin would do, he contacted his friend. Now of course, this friend of his was not only a trained assassin as well, but he also was a professional locater, hacker, inventor, and a stalker. Even though 4 of 5 of those talents were illegal.

"Drew," his friend began, "I found something."

Drew stood up and walked over to his best hacker, Gary Oak, and looked on the computer which Gary was working on.

"Is it anything other the fact that she's a psychic?" Drew asked the brunette.

"She's not a psychic, she's a gypsy. There's a difference." Gary told the assassin, matter of factly.

"What's the difference? They both tell the future." Drew said, impatiently.

"A psychic tells the future with the mind. A fortune teller uses signs, like tea leaves, tarot cards, dice, palms, to tell the future. A gypsy uses both of those to tell the future." Gary answered the obviously rhetorical question.

Drew stared, "Just tell me what you know."

"She knows my grandpa!" Gary smiled brightly, but only earned a slap in the back of the head from Drew. He got more and more frustrated at the moment. It's been a whole 2 weeks since the first meeting with the target, and if it goes on for another week, it will be the kill it took him longest to complete.

The target.

That's what you would call the person you were supposed to kill. You didn't want to get too close to your target. Then it would be like a broken mirror: you try to break it more trying to hide the reflection of the killer, but only hurting yourself trying to lose the reflection.

"How do you even know that?" Drew asked, he turned around and put his hand through his green hair.

"It's on her facebook page." Gary pointed at the screen, which held the list of all of May Maple's face book friends, interests, education, and work. It was an assassin's way-to-kill gold mine here.

Drew's signature smirk returned to his face. "Call your grandpa, tell him to invite the target to a lunch we're treating him to."

Gary smirked himself and pulled out his phone.

"Shall we meet at the Elephant Bar, or possibly at Islands?" Gary asked, dialing the number.

"Dinner, Elephant Bar."

!#!

The brunette and the green haired assassin sat down at the table, already met with Oak, looking at the menu.

"Hey gramps!" Gary said, sitting down next to him. Oak didn't take his eyes off the menu.

Drew looked at Gary as if to say 'Dude. Your grandpa is drooling on the menu.'

Gary looked away from Drew and snatched the menu away from his grandpa.

Professor Oak looked up at the thief of his menu angrily, but his instantly changed when he saw his grandson.

"Gary!" He hugged the young assassin, oblivious to the plan that the two had come up with to kill May.

A male waiter, unlucky enough to carry 5 glasses filled with water and that fancy lemon slice on the edge and 4 empty glasses of guacamole in soda, placed the five fancy glasses on the table where the three men were. The waiter took a step back, and stumbled into another waiter, who caught the glasses, but left the waiter on the floor.

Drew stared at the clumsy waiter. Obviously, he was a trainee.

Gary and Drew glanced at each other, giving each other a quick nod, and began the first part of the plan.

"Oh, look! A distraction!" Gary pointed at the ceiling fan, making his grandfather look up.

Drew grabbed one of the glasses and took out the powdered poison from his pocket and pouring it in the glass.

"Where?" Oak asked, looking for what Gary was pointing to.

Drew put the glass next to him, to remember the poisoned one, and he planned to give it to May.

"Oh, never mind, it's gone." Gary said, taking a sip of his water.

Two teens—the target, and of course her friend—walked in and sat down in the two empty seats of the assigned table.

May took a seat next to Gary, and her friend, Leaf Green, took the seat next to Drew.

"Hello, hello, psychic." Drew smirked, looking at his target.

"Oh God, not you again." May rolled her eyes in disgust at the sight of her assassin. "And I'm not a psychic. So cut out that bull about me telling you your future."

"Really now? If I remember correctly, it was you who gave me a reading, but never told me my future." Drew's smirk grew as he frustrated her. It was fun to annoy her, too bad she was going to die today.

"Ah, it seems you two know each other, so no need for introductions." Oak smiled, just thinking that the argument was just a game to see who can throw a better comeback.

"You look familiar." Leaf looked at Drew's hair and eyes—and unmistakable green.

Drew studied her face. The only thing he knew about her was that she was his target's friend.

And then it hit him—in the notes, a picture of her was photo copied with the notes _Suspects Assassins._ She knew that they were planning something to hurt her friend.

"No, I don't think we have, believe me." Drew said, putting the glass of water in front of May. May looked at the glass and back at him.

"You can't spell believe without lie." Leaf said, taking a sip of her water, when her eyes met Gary's.

"You can't spell slaughter without laughter." Gary said, imitating her voice.

"Can't spell friend without end." Leaf smirked, less than a minute into meeting this guy and she already has some competition.

"You can't spell headache without ache. So shut. Up." May said through clenched teeth.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, where's the menu?" Leaf asked, breaking the deafening silence.

Oak grabbed the menus he had on his lap and threw it in the middle of the table, knocking down the drinks that belonged to May, Leaf, and Gary.

The two girls shot up out of their seats from surprise. Drew however, stayed seated, and grabbed a napkin, dabbing it down.

But then Drew realized something.

The poison was in May's drink. The drink that fell. Drew looked over at May who was talking to a waiter.

"I'll be right back." Drew managed to mutter, put the napkin down and walked out.

May looked after him.

This was no different than the time she walked out of the Thanksgiving dinner from her family when her little brother asked for a reading.

This was no different than the time Leaf left her family for a week because she knew she messed up with trying to patch things up with a relative, only to make it worse.

But at the same time, it was the exact opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm bored. My foot hurts. Might as well start a new chapter. **

Drew was on the verge of pulling his own hair out. This had to have been his 7th attempt to kill her in two weeks. And it failed—yet again.

He needed a different assignment. He needed something—or someone—to kill. He can't kill her. He. Can't. Kill. Her.

He needed her alone.

Drew sat down on the wooden bench outside the restaurant. Killing her was just _so _frustrating. And the worst part about it was the fact she didn't even have to do anything to miss death.

One of the best assassins, and he can't kill her. He can't kill a stupid gypsy.

This was just bull shit for him.

"You OK?" He looked up at the voice next to him. Her blue eyes seemed so inviting that very moment. Drew looked back down, breaking eye contact with May.

"I'm fine." He managed.

But nothing was. The faster he killed her, the better.

"Don't lie to yourself. It's not healthy." May told him. If she knew his plans to kill her, she obviously didn't show. Maybe she doesn't know.

But maybe she does, and she always finds her way to dodge everything he throws at her, but only barely.

"I don't care. I'm perfectly fine." He snapped at her.

"Obviously not. You are PMSing on me, you just basically ran out of there, your friend is probably stressing out right now." May leaned back on the bench and looked up.

And here was Drew, pissed off at himself, with his target. Alone.

This was just what he wanted—no, what he needed—oblivious to the fact that nobody was watching them.

"I _hate_ my job." Drew complained, as he moved some hair out of his view.

"Is that what it is? Something about your job?" May turned to look at him, just dying for a glance of his green eyes.

"My boss wants something that others couldn't do—"

"You're just a teenager!"

"That's called hypocrisy. You're a teenager too, and you're doing psychic readings."

There was a silence between them. It could have been a comfortable silence, it could've been a nerve wrecking silence. Who knows? These were just two teenagers who had a job to do.

Two simple teenagers.

"I think we should go back inside now. Leaf would get mad at me if I told her that I feel like going home." May got up, and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at Drew, "Are you coming or not?"

Drew stood up and walked inside, accompanied by the target.

His target.

All he knew that killing her right then and there was not going to be the way to kill May Maple. Killing her whenever he had nothing to do, there was nothing on TV to watch and just trying to kill her wasn't going to work. Because whatever it was, either he 'psychic' powers or she had things to do, she was never at the place where he wanted her dead.

He needed to change tactics, and possibly break the biggest rule of assassinating.

He would have to get close to his target.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

May jumped up, surprised at the knock on her door in the complete silence. She stopped in the middle of tracing her regular customer's hand and dropped the hand on the table.

Dawn frowned. She came here twice a week to hope for any sign of change other than her usual "misspending of money." But what she really wanted was a change in her love life. Especially that,

May opened the front door to see a bouquet of red roses on the door step. She picked them up and looked up. She sat her assassin smirking at her, giving her a quick wave before putting on his shades and driving off—obviously to try and act cool.

May turned around and left the bouquet near the door, on a table. She returned to her friend.

"Sorry about that," She said, picking up the bluenette's hand, "Just a friend."

Just a friend.

But a deadly one at that.

Dawn looked longingly at her. If whoever that was, was just a friend, then she must've had a lot of friends who dropped roses off for her.

Dawn wanted those kinds of friends. The friends who you could tell anyone to. The friends that never forgot your birthday. The friends that never stole your boyfriend.

No, Dawn thought, I want _May's _friends.

Immediately after thinking that, she felt guilty. May's friends were there for May and May only. She had no right to think that it was okay to steal the friends of the person who has been nicest to her for the past year.

"MAY!"

The high pitched screech echoed through the gypsy's house. May gently turned the hand over, ignoring the scream.

Dawn looked curiously at the red-head who appeared at the hallway accompanied by a brunette she saw before. The red-head looked angrily at May, as if ignoring her was a basic version of hell on Earth.

The red-head walked up behind the gypsy and pulled—or yanked, whichever you prefer—her hair. May's head went back as well, almost making her lose her concentration on finishing the fortune for the bluenette.

"I'M BUSY!" May growled at her two friends. They may have been her closest friends, but they didn't know how annoying it was to have them bug her when she was working.

Goodness, no manners whatsoever.

Misty and Leaf kept quiet as May starting looking at tea leaves.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Tell us when you're done. We'll just go listen to music." Leaf said. Misty followed Leaf into another room.

May shooed them off with her hand, not taking her eyes off the leaves, sighing and looking at Dawn.

"Is it the usual?" Dawn said, awaiting the horrible answer that could come of May's mouth.

"No. I just can't get a clear reading. Like somebody is trying to keep you from being read." May said, slumping her shoulders.

Maybe May was just too tired to be able to understand what Dawn's future had been telling her. Maybe May was losing her touch. Or maybe May just couldn't get a grip on reality. Not after her meeting with Drew.

May shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. Drew would have nothing to do with her readings.

Sure, he may have appeared one too many times in her dreams, but that couldn't be it. She had tons of dreams depicting random guys who just happened to be cute.

"Oh, I understand. Maybe next time, right?" Dawn tried to smile. But it was hard when she found out that she didn't know what was to happen next.

There was a quick rap on the door, and the door opened.

The infamous purple-haired, too-good-for-this attitude, bad boy walked in. Paul took a step in and instantly got shivers down his spine. Man, was this place haunted or what?

What.

May glanced at the newcomer and nearly guffawed at the color of his hair.

Dawn glanced at Paul, met eye contact, blushed, and looked away immediately.

"Can I help you?" May asked, as Dawn stood up to leave.

Paul looked around the room. It was annoying him more and more as he got in here. And Drew couldn't kill the girl who had as much innocence as a Saint?

He reached into his pocket for his gun, but couldn't feel it's cold metallic hold. No.

He wasn't here to kill the girl. He was here for Drew's sake. He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a CD.

The CD was unplayable. But it was just what was needed to kill the girl easier. She handed the CD to her and left the door.

A/N:5.26.2011 Alrighty. I started this chapter like a month ago but just finished it today because I'm in Mexico with lack of internet. No internetty for me. One more updatey for you.

Alright. So here's how it goes.

I give you four choices of what you want to see in the next chapter. You leave a review commenting on which you want to see.

And the choices are…

A: Haaaaaangooooooover~~ (As in the actual pain-in-the-ass hangover. Not. The. Movie)

B: A closer look on Dawn's 'friends'

C: Dreams (May's dream chapter)

Or

D: A school day. (They're teenagers. They still go to school…)

Alright! Answer away and I will prepare for the update!


	4. Chapter 4

Ivoryline's _Be Still and Breathe _echoed in the apartment. Drew groaned.

"Fuuuuuuuck." He stretched out the word and readjusted the icepack on his head. "Fuckity fuck."

"Told you that wasn't water." Gary grinned at the assassin in pain. "But noooooo, you _just_ had to get drunk."

"I don't give a damn." Drew cursed, "Just get me more information on her!"

"She goes to school a few miles away from here. Just a few blocks away from my house." Gary said, getting comfortable in Drew's desk chair.

"What's that going to do?" Drew threw the icepack at the wall, where it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"You are to kill her, remember?" Gary pointed out. "Boss-man already said to enroll you if necessary. And I saw you at the restaurant the other day, you were getting nowhere. It's like being on the 'Go' space on an entire monopoly game."

"If I gave a damn I would be in school. No way in fuck am I going to be in school any time soon."

"Two minutes too late. Already enrolled." Gary snickered as Drew groaned again, mostly from being forced to going to school and the rest for his hangover. Drew rolled over on his leather couch, but sadly, falling to the carpeted floor.

Gary clapped his hands together as Drew stood up.

"So he's not as hung over as I thought he was."

"You dumbass. It was Paul's surprise birthday party. It wasn't me who brought the booze."

"Who cares? If you can steady yourself for more than 3 seconds then you are qualified to go to school." Gary laughed as Drew collapsed on the couch.

"If I had enough brain cells that were fully functioning, I'd kick your ass." Drew muttered.

Gary laughed again.

!&!

She wore a purple strapless dress that flowed all the way to her knees. She wore gladiator sandals that were so thin; she could feel the ground beneath her feet.

Her hair was curled and left down to flow with the breeze in the wind. Her blue irises shone brighter than before. The moon was up high in a crescent shape, but the sky was a soft blue even without the sun's company. Clouds filled the sky to replace the sun's absence.

The sky may have been bright, but the ground in which she stood on was the shade it would have been if it were night. The grass swayed with the wind's rhythmical breaths. The birds in the trees peeked out from the branch they hid behind. Mockingbirds, Blue Jays, Doves, and Cockatoos were populating the trees.

A Mockingbird opened its beak and let out a sound similar to a piano note. Two Blue Jays copied, but a different sounding note came out. The first Mockingbird repeated its note, and followed by the Blue Jays. Other birds joined in the chorus to make a melancholy sounding melody of a piano.

The birds continued to play their melody as a guitar began to strum away with the beat.

_Come with me,  
So you could finally see,  
That last piece of hope,  
You stole from me._

May turned her head, looking around for whoever's voice sang through the air. The birds only played their piano notes.

_I'll take it back  
Now if you please  
Leave this place  
Never come back_

_Maybe I have cracked  
Maybe I'm already broken  
Maybe I found my superglue  
Maybe I found a new friend. _

May turned around once more, and noticed the tree stump where a girl her age sat cross-legged on, holding an acoustic guitar, making careful note of the hand position in the bridge.

This girl was Dawn.

_I want her back  
That girl lost in my heart  
To get out of your twisted maze  
Because that girl is—_

Dawn immediately stopped singing, and the birds stopped their song.

"Me…" Dawn whispered, even though the sound traveled through the grassy landscape clearly.

Dawn sniffled and a tear fell from her right eye. She cupped her face and sobbed into her hands, as if that was the last thing she could have had to hold on to for company.

May suddenly realized the power that this was a dream. She felt it in her gut. That this was Dawn, the sad and lonely Dawn nobody saw because she was strong.

And every strong person has a mask made to cover the sad face in Sharpie left in your soul.

"Keep singing." May said.

Dawn looked up, startled, and began to sob even more. May hurried to Dawn and held her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry." May whispered, "I'm here."

!&!

Man did May hate Mondays. Not only would she have a psychic dream before school, but she just wasn't a Monday person.

May made her way to her computer and stuck the CD Paul had given her in the CD player.

_Error! Disk not read.  
Eject?_

No. Retry.

Another error message appeared on the screen.

She retried one last time until she gave up.

This disk was worthless at the moment. Definitely need a new CD reader.

Definitely.

!&!

The hangover wasn't much better the next day for Drew. Gary decided to spike his pediasure too, so it was only slightly better with the handful of Aleve he had the day before.

He still looked like shit though. But if he looked like shit, it was pretty hot shit.

"Hurry uuuup." Gary complained as Drew fixed his shirt.

He wore a green collared plaid button up, only with the buttons unbuttoned, a white undershirt, dark wash jeans, black converse and a chain around two belt loops. Drew ruffled his hair once more in the mirror and turned back at his impatient co-worker.

"I'm the one with a hangover you douche." Drew mumbled as he walked passed Gary and through the door to his car. Gary followed loosely behind; double checking the door was locked behind him.

Gary climbed in the back seat with Drew, and put his seatbelt, not wanting to hear another complaint from Drew.

Drew unlocked his door and shuffled in.

"It's bad enough that I have to go to school. But now I have to drive you to the school we're _both _enrolling in." Drew muttered, "And I'm driving with a hangover!"

Drew put the car in ignition and drove towards the destination. Of course though, he took another Aleve.

!&!

May patiently waited outside Misty's house, for the red-head to come out.

But no, you could hear her having an argument with her sisters even from across the street.

"THAT IS NOT ASH! IT'S MAY! DON'T YOU SEE THE _CHICK_ IN THE CAR ABOUT TO HONK HER HORN?" Misty's voice rang to May's convertible.

A soft voice echoed through the empty streets, obviously Daisy, but was inaudible to May's hearing.

Suddenly, a fuming Misty with her face as red as her fiery hair, stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her. May flinched at the loud, unexpected noise.

Misty continued her way angrily across the street, not bothering to check for any passing cars. She went to the side of the vehicle and propped open the passenger side door. She climbed in and threw her backpack in the back row.

"I am so gonna kill my sisters if it's the last thing I _ever_ do." Misty fumed as she put on her seatbelt. May changed the gears and drove towards the school.

"What did they do this time?" May asked, even though she already knew.

"They had this weird feeling that a chick with brown hair and blue eyes looks like Ash in a convertible." Misty said, spitting out every word.

"Take a breather, you have swimming today for PE anyhow. Which, may I remind you, is _first_ period?" May glanced at Misty through her eyelashes and shook her head, returning her attention to the road.

"That won't help, considering Leaf told us there were going to be newbies today." Misty scowled, and reached over to turn on the radio to the classic rock station.

"How does she figure that out, anyway?" May asked as she slowed down for an upcoming red light. She recognized The Beatle's _Here Comes the Sun_.

Oh, the pitiful irony.

"She's vice of the student body. Practically would run the place if she hadn't went for vice." Misty said, lying back in the seat.

"Actually, she does. She plans it all out. What to do, how to do it…" May trailed off, picking up her speed to go.

"But it's the president who chooses what to do. She's just left with the options already chosen." Misty frowned. What could she do? She was only on the swim team. Major steps below the student council.

"She's stuck showing noobs around too. Which makes them automatically think it's okay to sit and eat lunch with us." May recalled the last new student, and how he followed them everywhere, even walking them to their classes just so he would look as if he had friends.

"It better not happen this time. If it does, I'm giving all my lunch to Ash. Just so they won't comment about how food won't make me look thinner." They both remembered the memory of how one student called them all fat for eating lunch.

Let's just say that she couldn't have made a bigger mistake in calling a water-freak, a gypsy, and the Vice President _fat_.

Atleast, when you weigh more than them combined.

May pulled in to her usual parking space—an empty space kept safe for her by the front of the school.

That's called having the privilege of having a friend on student council.

"I found Leaf." Misty was halfway taking off her seatbelt when she spotted the brunette looking sleepy. Her usual bright face was lacking her usual vibrant, glowing smile, she had faint bags under her eyes, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She wore a black tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black Vans, and a thin white jacket. She rubbed her eyes and leaned on the flagpole—the usual spot for meeting new kids.

Misty and May spared a quick glance at each other before stretching out to the backseat to retrieve their messenger bags. May grabbed the keys and stuffed them in her shorts pocket before exiting the car with Misty accompanying her.

They made a quick pace to Leaf, trying to be there for the friend who worked her ass of day and night for this school. Misty and May engulfed her in a quick hug before taking out her ponytail. May worked on a quick braid on the side of her face as Misty took out her water-proof cosmetics.

Of course, it only took minutes. These were girls after all.

Leaf was already used to this treatment. They would always see her at her worst, like today, and immediately work on how she looked. And she only looked bad on days like these—new kid days.

May tied her thin braid with a tiny black rubber band and began to work on her ponytail she planned on giving the girl. Misty was equally as busy trying to apply eyeliner without having Leaf close to falling asleep.

A snicker was heard behind the girls, as the girls finished the last of their work.

"You can't spell _finish _with out is." Leaf recognized the voice and turned around, coming face-to-face with Gary Oak.

"As in 'Is school over yet?'" Drew completed after Gary. May turned to face Drew.

"Not it!" May and Leaf yelled at the same time. The two looked at Misty.

"Sorry, swim meet before school. Gotta hit the water." Misty gave a sheepish grin before retreating to the swimming pool. May and Leaf looked at each other before at the two assassins.

**A/N: Hey guys. Wassup? I worked semi-hard on this chapter today. And I might not update a lot this summer. I have a lot on my plate this summer about completing an original story with my friends and it's just taking too damn long for them to email me back what I need. So while that's going on, I could try to update, add a few cliffhangers, hide from angry mobs. And hell. **

**I could throw an End of the World Party. **

**Alrighty. I double-checked everything, so if I missed something in **_**any**_** chapter, let me know and I'll fix it as fast as I can. **

**Any question and/or comments can be left in a review. **

**And somebody asked me the idea of this story and where it came from. Well I'll be honest here. **

**I got the idea off the song **_**Gypsy Woman **_**by Anarbor while I was listening to my music blare in my ears on full blast while going through the candy isle. **

**And that same somebody asked me how I got my creative juices flowing too, since I sometimes have problems getting words written down. **

**My secret is a toasted Peanut Butter Banana Sandwich and a spazz of Coke. **

**Anyhoo~~ R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Boo. **

**I'm here, I'm here. Barely, but I'm here. I guess you could say I'm procrastinating, but really I'm not. I just simply haven't found a suitable alibi to use to make it seem I am not procrastinating, but really am. Oh well, I like music. So I'm going to download some Mayday Parade. *heart***

**I'm as not feeling particularly as hyper as I usually am, but hey, might as well update.**

* * *

Leaf and May shared a look of frustration as the two boys in front of them.

"You guys are _seriously_ enrolling here?" May asked in disbelief.

Drew gave his signature smirk at the brunette he was hired to kill.

"I'm sure I'm of age to enroll, aren't I?" He answered with a hint of sarcasm.

May opened her mouth to throw a comeback, but Leaf interrupted.

"First, we have dinner with Professor Oak, who happens to be the principal here and your grandfather, then you enroll in his school." Leaf said angrily, "Yeah, that doesn't seem like you won't get away with anything at all."

Gary and Drew shared a small laugh.

"It's the vice principal who deals with students." Gary said at the two girls.

"Whatever." Muttered May, a slight bit more annoyed than the last time.

Leaf gave a sigh. "Let's go get your schedules."

And with that simple comment, the four of them walked towards the main office. The girls stayed equally frustrated as before, almost get madder—if possible—every time the two boys behind them laughed loudly.

"I think I just found another reason to hate this school." May muttered s only Leaf can hear. Leaf turned her head to see the boys still behind the two, now casually talking.

"You miscounted, May. Those are two reasons." Leaf said as they all stopped in front of the large building, the words **MAIN OFFICE **on a sign next to the door.

May stepped forward and opened the door, motioning for them to enter the shabby room. Leaf resisted the urge to grab Gary's ear, and pull him straight into the office. But she wouldn't do that in front of Mr. Oak.

The four walked in the office, as teachers hurriedly moved around to get what they needed and head off before class started.

Leaf walked to the front desk, smiling at the red-head behind the counter.

"Hey, Jessie." Leaf greeted and picked up a pen.

Jessie sighed, she had told the girl to call her by what everybody else had called her many times, but after a while, it seemed pointless to correct her.

"What can I help you with this time, Leaf?" Jessie asked, rubbing her eyes. Leaf put the pen down and looked closer at Jessie.

"Is anything wrong? You look tired." Leaf said, squinting her eyes to look at the bags under Jessie's eyes.

Jessie shook her head. "My cat is giving me a pain. I'm thinking of just giving him to my neighbor." Jessie looked up and met Leaf's eyes, "So what do you need?"

Leaf turned around, and beckoned the two boys to come closer. They shook their heads. No way were they going to deal with a tired cat lady.

Leaf nodded and beckoned again. Once more, they shook their heads.

"Good grief!" May muttered as she took both boys by the sleeves of their shirts and pulled them to the counter with a struggle.

But they still made it there.

"These two need their schedules, agendas, and a few bathroom passes." Leaf said, pointing her thumbs at the two assassins. Jessie shot a glance at the two boys and looked back at the computer in front of her.

"Names?" She asked, impatiently.

"Drew Hayden."

Jessie typed his name into the computer and printed out the page, causing the schedule to be printed on the printer next to her. She looked at Gary.

"Gary—"

"I got it." She said cutting him off. She printed his schedule out, and grabbed the warmed papers and handed them to the boys.

The boys examined the schedules.

"Check it out, we both have PE first period." Gary said.

The girls who were now behind them groaned loudly, causing everyone to look at them.

"What?" Drew asked at the two brunettes.

"We have next period with you." Muttered Leaf incoherently.

Drew and Gary shared a smile that went unnoticed by the girls.

"Nice to know," Drew said, flipping his green hair, "_May._"

Drew left the office, Gary tagging loosely behind him.

The way he said her name, May's name, it sent shivers down her spine. She felt something in his tone that he had something planned for her.

And she wouldn't like it one bit.

"May?"

May snapped back into her senses.

Leaf stood in front of her, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked as she recomposed herself.

"You okay? It looked like you got hypnotized or something." Leaf said, as the pair began to walk out of the office.

Hypnotized? By Drew's voice?

"I'm fine." May lied, "Just tired from last night."

* * *

By the time the two girls headed for the locker room, the whole swim team was already dressed and chatting away with their friends.

Misty sat on the bench in front of her locker, playing with her iTouch. May and Leaf got on either side of the red-head and her locker, dropping their backpacks.

"Misty—" May began, as she unlocked her locker.

"Shh! I'm playing _Occupied_**(1)**!" Misty said as she flicked her thumbs across the touch screen.

"This is important!" May said as she slipped off her shirt and changed into the school swimsuit: a simple pair of short shorts and a tank top. She gave Leaf a pleading look, who merely shrugged her shoulders as she put on the swimsuit.

The sound of a woman screaming emitted from Misty's iPod. She just lost her game. She glared at May.

"What could be so possibly important that I had to lose the game?" She asked, fire refueling in her eyes, almost as they had in morning.

"We have two douche bags entering the school, and they're in our class right now." May said, taking her shoes off and putting them in her locker. She took off her socks and stuffed them in her shoe. "Please do us both a favor and beat them in the swim laps today."

Misty stood up and put her iPod into her locker before glancing at her two best friends.

"Fine." She said, an evil glint in her eyes, "I grew up with swimming sisters anyhow."

Leaf and May shared a look and laughed as they sat down next to Misty on the bench.

"Did we mention we love you?" Leaf asked, pulling Misty into a tight hug.

Misty, as a reflex, pulled May into the hug too.

* * *

"Paul should have joined school with us." Gary had said after they paid for the gym clothes and retreated into the locker rooms to change.

"He's already in the process of getting someone else," Drew said, taking his shirt off and stuffing it into his assigned locker.

"That one is _easy_!" Gary said, slipping on his swim trunks. "Even one of the newbies can do it!"

Drew chuckled as he took off his jeans and replaced them with the swim trunks. "You have no idea how much I want to yell 'That's what she said'."

They took off their shoes and socks, and put them into the locker and shut it closed.

Gary laughed, "Thanks for pointing it out."

"Any time, any time." Drew said, following the large group who left the locker room and walked to the school swimming pool.

The shared another laugh as they noticed the group of girls on the far side of the pool, already in the burgundy and white swim suits.

"Go, Misty, go!" Many of them chanted as they looked at the pool.

Inside the pool, they noticed, was a red-head swimming fast. Her arms went up in the air and splashed down in the same rhythm as he paddling feet. She stopped at the edge of the pool, looking at the group of girls.

"How fast was that?" She yelled over to them.

The girls huddled around two girls—May and Leaf.

"16 seconds!" Leaf yelled to her.

Misty jumped back into the water, and swam back to the other end to reunite with the girls.

Misty came out of the water, dripping wet, he hair was falling down her back limply as a girl passed her a burgundy towel.

"I got slower over the weekend, didn't I?" Misty asked the girls who gave her a cheeky smile.

"But half a second." May pointed out. She looked at the direction of the boys, and Drew and Gary gave a small knowing wave. May scowled and whispered something in Misty's ear. Misty looked at the direction of the boys and smirked.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Gary muttered to Drew, who was only 2 inches shorter than him.

"I have a really good feeling that this is how I could kill May." Drew smirked back at Misty.

"Lower your voice!" hissed Gary, looking around nervously. "If somebody hears you we could get fired and put into a different department. And you know which one I'm talking about."

Drew looked at Gary in disgust, "That department stinks!"

"Which is why you should _lower your voice." _

And for once, Drew did as he was told.

* * *

"Okay class," the teacher paced in front of the mass of students, "It's spring, so we're going to practice swimming like we did in the beginning of the year."

"Geeze, I hate swimming." Drew muttered. He didn't mind swimming when it was by choice, but he hated it when he was forced to.

"You only hate it because I always beat you and Paul." Gary snickered in delight.

"The fastest swimmer will get a free mile pass." The teacher said as the whole class perked up. "Get into pairs of three."

She walked towards a bench, signaling that everyone was dismissed to find their partners in a flurry.

"I also hate being new and having forced to get a partner." Drew muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry," Gary said, "I have it covered.

* * *

**A/N: I am unbelievably hungry, since I only ate four hours ago. How hungry can I possibly fucking get?**

**Excuse my French. Well, truth be told, I have been busy even though it's summer. Well, I guess this is my alibi.**

**There's me arguing with my family t let me volunteer at a pet shelter or beach clean-up so I wouldn't stay home. **

**Then that didn't work out so I'm staying at home all day, and my mom is telling me to clean. Like I do every fucking day. **

**Then I have to go to my aunt's house a lot, and I'm **_**not**_** a morning person in summer. Not one bit. **

**And she has to wake me up at 5. I don't appreciate that. **

**Then there's me trying to shut my brother up about me being on the computer all day when he comes home from summer school. **

**Like. WTF. Seriously? **

**And I quote, "Her only exercise is typing on the computer." So I yelled "I'm the one cleaning this house everyday! My dog doesn't even have her shots so I can't go walk her when I feel like it."**

**And I got in trouble. **

**So my mom took my laptop away, and my only forms of entertainment were new story ideas, practicing guitar or violin for the band I'm in, or reading Harry Potter. **

**I mostly read. **

**Then my dog chewed my laptop charger. And I'm ranting a lot now so I'm just going to let review because I need something to cheer me up about my extended family. **

**1:: I'm talking about the iPod/iPhone game. Don't own. **

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have school in about a week. So, expect updates when I go to school. I'm serious, I'm totally lazy on the summer except when it comes to music. **

**I based Dawn's part after something my friend is going through right now, and she means a lot to me. **

**So no hate on her?**

* * *

A gunshot echoes through the ghost town of River Valley, but nobody hears it except for Drew Hayden. The person he just shot is already dead—an instantaneous death from the back of the head. He lowered his hand holding the heavy metal gun.

His breathing was shallow, his face was hard, and frustrated. Beads of sweat tickled his forehead, and his green eyes just gained a hint of feral. His shirt had dried bloodstains on it, and his jeans were coated with scratched on the fabric.

This was Drew Hayden as a killer.

Drew Hayden was still on his assignment to kill May Maple, but the task was so boring, and time consuming, he just _needed _to take his frustrations out and kill someone else, plus he needed to pay the bills.

Claps echoed behind him, making him turn around, putting his gun in front of him defensively.

"Thank _oh so much_ on killing my target." Her hair was a soft brown that was tied up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes were an unmistakable color.

This was Leaf Green.

"_You're _an assassin?" Drew asked. He shut his mouth and bit his tongue, cursing himself.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's you." Her voice came out as a whisper. "It's you who's trying to kill my best friend."

Her eyes became hard, her lips formed a tight line, and she reached for her gun in her pocket and pointed it to Drew.

Drew cocked his gun. "I'm only doing my job." He took a step back as she took one forward.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "I don't care. I'm not about to lose someone who cares for me because they have a job for it."

"Well, I frankly need a job to stay upright in my apartment."

Leaf cocked her gun, taking a step forward. Drew took another step back, falling behind from stumbling on the body he just murdered. Leaf stepped forward until she was directly in front of him. She lowered to have their foreheads almost pressing together, and held her gun to his neck threateningly.

"Don't even _think_ about killing her. Don't get close to her. Don't even let her _think_ she has a minor crush on you." Leaf commanded. "Or I kill you without hesitation."

Drew smirked, "Too late. I am intent on killing her, I am getting closer to her than what you will ever be—" By now, he was standing up, towering over her—"And I plan to make her _fall in love_ with me."

Leaf pushed the gun into his gut so fast, he stumbled back again. She pulled the trigger—

**And May Maple woke up with a start.**

* * *

Dawn felt _horrible _for the baby. The little baby boy was about to be a year old, always had a smile on his face, and he had _no idea_ that his mother was knocked out on the couch, while Yo Gabba Gabba! was on.

Dawn's mother had too much of a heart to say 'no' her sister who needed a place to stay with her and the baby. She slept soundly in the living room at one in the morning, grabbing the only blanket that were remotely big enough for her to use. To make it worse, when she went into the kitchen at midnight to get the cat's litter from under the kitchen sink, her aunt had the TV, AC, and light on while the baby was asleep with a thin blanket. A large sketchbook on her lap and many permanent markers on the couch's felt covering.

Dawn—just like her mother—was too nice to say anything out loud while the cat stayed as far as possible from her aunt.

To make it worse, when Dawn woke up to get a bowl of Froot Loops, she saw the TV on _Nick Jr. _with the baby standing in his play pen, staring intently at the TV. Upon closer inspection, Dawn retrieved a day old bottle that the baby had wanted dearly. She changed his diaper (which was _way_ to full of pee), changed his clothes, gave him baby food that she had to run to the grocery store to buy, fed it to him, and placed him in his playpen with a new bottle, and all the stuffed toys she could find on her bed.

Needless to say, the father of that baby would have cared for him better.

So now, while her aunt is using Dawn's favorite blanket, her comfiest pillow, and the couch, Dawn is eating a bowl of Froot Loops, already dressed and ready for school in the rush of taking care of little baby Mason. Mason clapped along to Yo Gabba Gabba! as her mother walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eye as her cat stalked by her ankle.

She took a look at Mason and her sister. "She was probably up all night taking care of him."

No, in fact she was up all night ordering pizza, drawing, and playing on their desktop computer.

Dawn, too nice to say anything, simply smiled and finished her bowl of cereal.

She placed the dirty dish in the sink and retreated to her bedroom and brought out her acoustic guitar from under her bed. She walked back to the living room, picking up baby Mason, and sitting down on the floor, the baby on her lap. She placed the guitar in front of them, grabbed Mason's chubby hand and strummed the guitar. A smile broke out on his face.

He laughed loudly and began to clap, jumping on her lap. Dawn gave a small laugh as she strummed again, making him go giddy. She strummed again and again, making Mason go into a giggling fit and stare at her expectantly when she didn't strum. Dawn gave another laugh and set him back in his play pen, grabbing her blue tote bag and her guitar, before walking off to school.

* * *

Drew hated Leaf. _Abso-fucking-lutely_ hated her. He didn't like Misty much either, but she wasn't that big of a problem.

The problem was that Gary was in a seat next to his bed, laughing his ass off as Drew lied impatiently, immonble from all the IVs and moniters around.

Oh yeah, Leaf _sure_ had a way of leaving an impression.

First, when in PE, Gary had found a partner (some kid named Ash he used to know) and he isn't that well of friends with Leaf, but is practically head over heels for Misty, who decided to pummel us like a bug in class.

Then, at lunch, when Gary and I agreed to eat lunch with Ash and the girls, she takes one look at me and says 'Your hair needs watering, grass doesn't look that bad, you cabbage patch kid.' I think it was because I got her in _major _trouble in science, only because we were dissecting frogs and the heart flew out of the frog's body and onto her hat.

And now, she puts me in the hospital by shoving a gun in my gut and shooting. But _no_ her gun had _blanks_, so the air pressure ended up rupturing my stomach. And Gary, who had been a technician for when I needed help, called an ambulance right away.

Our alibi had been (when the police asked questions) that I was taking street photography classes online and I had left the alley, where the dead body of Harley Cacturne was, and went to go retrieve my camera. Thus resulting in my finding the body, about to call for help, and BAM! Somebody shot me with blanks.

It was _almost_ flawless, untl they asked who shot the blanks, why I had a gun in my hand, and why there was blood stains on my shirt.

And me(being the lovable liar I am) said that it was too dark to distinguish a person, that I found the gun, and that I _was just shot in the stomach_.

And now, Gary is laughing because a girl a head smaller than me made me go to the hospital.

"Shut the _fuck _up already. Call what's his face and tell him another assassin won't let me do my job." Drew told Gary, who stopped laughing.

His expression turned serious. "That the thing." He said. "I already did, and he said he has no power to step aside and let you kill her."

"Well why the hell not?" Drew said, careful to keep his voice leveled as he saw a nurse pass through the door.

"I don't know!" Gary gasped, "He just doesn't."

Drew looked at Gary, an idea popping in his head. "You're single right?"

"I don't go that way."

"Not for me, dumbass."

"I still don't go that way."

"Dude! Go out with Leaf! Distract her! When I kill her, you can break her heart and all that shit, just _date the bitch."_

* * *

**A/N: I like making Drew frustrated so he can curse. **

**Yep, it's funny. **

**But what isn't funny is that my dog jumped on my bed, looking for my beef jerky. **

**No, she can't have some or she'll get fatty McFat. Say hi to her. **

**Anyway, since you guys are so damn supportive, mind supporting me more and leaving a review? **

**Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry I just randomly disappeared off the face of the earth. **

**My mom kept taking my laptop away and I'm like =A= **

**So for those of you who forgot, here's a recap. **

**Recap: OHMIGOSH! LEAF IS AN ASSASSIN TOO! And Drew got shot in the stomach like BOOM! And he had to go to the hospital and May had that one dream and Dawn's family has a baby and Gary is suspicious about Drew's sexuality preferance. No idea if I spelled that right. **

**Alright, I'm done. And I own no Pokemon. **

* * *

Drew wasn't in school for the next two days—May took a definite notice to this after she had her dream. The seat next to her in English class, fifth period was empty—empty without his annoying insults, witty comments, his smart ass attitude, and most of all, his obvious 'I wasn't paying attention to you, teacher, but I know the answer anyway' kind of voice he had in this class.

She sat in the very back row, in the middle, with Drew on her left, and Misty on her right. In front of Misty was Ash, her 'I'm not in a relationship with him, but I date him' crush, and all the way in the front row is Leaf, who had been unfortunate enough to snag the seat in front of Gary.

Leaf was yawning frequently in this class, which was highly unusual for the brunette—she had never been tired in English class as this was her best subject.

May put her head down—Leaf was tired, Drew was gone, had the dream been real after all?

A sharp jab of small ticklish pain was inflicted on her right hip, causing May to jump and glare at Misty.

"You okay?" she mouthed. Her copy of _The Catcher in the Rye _was closed, while everyone else's was opened, following along to the voice on the CD reading to them.

May turned around, looking at the teacher's desk. Finding it empty, May took out the pack of post-it notes she kept in her pocket, writing a quick _I need to talk to you. Head to the mall after school? _and passing it to Misty.

May looked ahead, catching Leaf yawn again, her suspicions grew.

Just what in the world could Leaf Green be doing to make her sleepy?

* * *

"This is your last day, Mr. Hayden." The nurse smiled at him, tucking a pink lock of her behind her ear. "Is there anything you want until your ride comes to pick you up?"

Drew looked at the nurse. Her petite and thin frame gave her a child-like look, her friendly smile was warm and welcoming—it wasn't really a wonder to tell why this hospital had so many people.

"S'mores."

The nurse's eyes widened, taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"S'mores." He repeated. "But with the Hershey's Chocolate."

The nurse nodded, unsure of what to do. "I'll see what I can do."

And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Drew immediately grabbed the laptop that was on the night stand next to him, opening it up. He had been trying to hack into the security system for the past 36 hours, and had finally succeeded (with Gary's help of course). He had shut down the security cameras, voice monitors, and security alarm in his room, and had just finally removed the history of the dates he was here.

It was almost as if Drew Hayden had never been shot in the stomach.

Well, there was the minor detail of his scar, but that was (hopefully) removable.

He had talked to his boss last night, explaining the frustration he had with killing the gypsy.

"I was offered ten thousand dollars to kill her. I don't care what you have to do or who you have to kill. I need her dead." Was his only reply.

Drew was confused. Who in the world would give ten grand to kill a seventeen year old?

The door opened again, revealing a lazy-looking Gary Oak, his car keys in his hand.

"Get your shit. We're leaving and we have 15 more minutes until lunch ends if you want to make it to Algebra 2."

* * *

"I noticed he wasn't there in English, but he was there in math." Misty said, grabbing a fry from the large tray in front of her.

May looked up. "In Math?"

Misty nodded. "Gary picked him up from somewhere," She shrugged, "not sure from where exactly though."

May bit the inside of her cheek, dipping her fry into ketchup.

"But why are you so worried about him?" Misty asked.

May looked up at her. "It's silly, really."

Misty sent her a look. "Silly or not, give me an answer."

May looked around, paranoid that anybody she knew would be able to hear her in the noisy area. A cluster of people everywhere whom she didn't know, old ladies sitting by themselves, crying, and a bunch of random plants.

"Nobody's gonna hear you." Misty said, looking around too, "It's so noisy that I can barely hear myself."

May took a deep breath, and let it all low out carefully. "IthinkDrewisouttokillme."

Misty stopped, mid-chew.

"May," Misty said, after she swallowed her fry, "Please tell me you're joking."

May was ashamed she had to shake her head to be honest.

"Why do you think that?" Misty asked.

"I… I dunno," May said, "I had this dream—"

"—Maybe that's all it was, a dream." Misty interrupted, "It wasn't Monday."

"It was different this time," May said, "Leaf was there too."

Misty stopped everything to set this information in once again. Until finally, her voice was shaky, "…L-Leaf? _Our _Leaf?"

May bit her lip and shrugged, "Unless there's another girl who looks just like Leaf and has a grudge that nobody can figure out against Drew—" She stopped mid-sentence and looked up just in time to see Drew Hayden in the flesh himself walking with Gary, tailing right behind them was Ash.

Misty turned around, following her gaze and met eye-contact with Ash, who waved happily at her. He tugged on Gary's sleeve and pointed to the pair.

"Oh my God…" May said, just as Drew turned when Gary pointed to the girls and saw May.

"You're probably just paranoid, May." Misty said, as they walked over.

"Yeah…" she agreed, though not fully convinced, "Maybe I am."

* * *

Dawn hated her after school tutor. She was passing every class except Algebra, which she was frustrated over.

No, Dawn corrected herself, she didn't hate her tutor, he was just a little pushy.

"If you don't get this problem right," the blonde boy said, "I'm going to sue you for a million dollars!" he said, bonking her on the back of the head.

Dawn looked at the numbers in frustration. This wasn't even math! It was English and Math rolled into one subject!

"Barry," she said through clenched teeth, "never touch my hair again."

Barry acted as though he hadn't heard her, and bonked her head again. "Just try! Anything!"

This is exactly the reason why I'm in danger of being put in pre-algebra again, Dawn thought to herself.

"I don't get this!" Dawn said, throwing her pencil down, "What's the whole point of mixture problems if I'm not even going to use this in life! If I wanted nuts to cost $2.30 a pound I would just make it like that!"

"I'd be suing for a trillion dollars if I had paid for over-priced nuts!" Barry replied.

Dawn shook her head. "Barry! You can't sue for buying something you bought yourself! You request a refund!"

Dawn may be horrible at algebra, but law was something she knew.

"Watch me—"

Dawn didn't hear what he had finished saying—she was already out the door.

* * *

"You've been in her school for almost 2 weeks, known her for almost a month," Paul said, not meeting the greenette's glare, "and you _still_ haven't killed her?"

"I haven't found the right time yet!" Drew fought back.

The boss, seated at the head of the table, slammed his hand down. "We need her killed," he said, "if not, we're sending an entire team on her."

Drew imagined May reading someone's palm when all of a sudden she's killed. It disgusted him.

"Do you understand, Hayden?" The boss said.

Every assassin in the room turned their head to look at Drew. "Yes," he responded.

Gary raised his hand. "Just what the hell did she do that was so bad that we were offered ten thousand to kill her?"

The boss looked at Gary for a moment before opening the manila folder in front of him. He read the paper in it before looking back up. "She didn't do anything. It's all an act of revenge on her parents."

* * *

All Time Low steadily serenaded out of her speakers, and echoed in the room. Her lips mouthed every word in time with the music.

A knock on the door woke Leaf up from her calm daydreaming. She shot upright again and looked at the clock by her bed.

_It's two in the fucking morning,_ she thought as she got out of bed and walked into the living room, her speakers still on, _Who the hell knocks at two in the morning?_

She opened the door, and there stood Gary Oak, smirking down at the brunette.

"It's two in the—"

"—fucking morning? Yeah, but I know you stay up late." Gary said smoothly, "I only came for one simple thing."

"No." Leaf said flatly, "I'll talk to you in school. I'm trying to sleep."

"In jeans?"

Leaf looked down at her dark wash jeans. She had forgotten she was still in them.

She looked back up at him, mouth open to retort something smart at him, but was shocked to see he was lip synching with the music in the background.

_I'm going to break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laugh it all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two_

He looked back down at Leaf at her stunned face.

"What?" he asked.

"You know this song?"

He shrugged, "It's pretty cold out here. Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for a response, he walked in, "Right, of course you don't."

Leaf stood in the doorway looking at him. Gary looked around the living room. "Is it only you living here?" he asked.

"I have a good paying job." She said simply.

He looked around, and his eyes locked on two swords hanging on the wall. "Little girls like you shouldn't be playing with knives that sharp." He said.

Leaf grew irritated, "Can you just leave? I have school in—"

"—Yeah, so do I." He turned at her, "I only came now because I knew you'd be awake and the fact that this is the only time that we'd be alone."

The song changed to an acoustic version of _Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't). _Leaf kept her gaze steady at him.

"What did you need from me to come bug me at _two in the fucking morning_?" She asked.

Gary looked at the clock on the wall. "2:20 now."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what you want."

Gary looked around the living room again and picked up the TV remote. He turned it on, switching it to the early morning news. A tired looking newscaster droned on about a charity case taking kids to Africa.

"I don't have all day." Leaf said, closing the door and walking to him.

"I'm taking you out on a date Friday. How do you feel about dancing?"

Leaf didn't even have the chance to respond. Gary had already turned off the TV and was leaving the house. "Pick you up at 8."

* * *

**Anybody wanna review for horrible updating? Sorry. ._.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Yet, again! **

**I disappear! It's a shame really, I'm like a magician with all the disappearing acts I pull. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be the sole Pokemon Master of the world. But **_**no**_**, my mom thinks I'm 'too old' for it. I outta bonk her blonde head for disgracing me and my Typhlosion. **

* * *

Leaf found herself walking into city hall Friday morning. She ended up skipping school, but that was okay with her—May's life or missing a day of her education? May's life weighed out her education.

Walking up to the reception desk, she took out her earphones, stopping the chorus of Hawk Nelson's _Your Love Is A Mystery_, and looked at the receptionist.

He was a tall man, with stubble on his chin, and wire-rimmed glasses. His hair was dark—but Leaf couldn't determine if it was a dark brown or black in the lighting.

He had a gray manila folder on his desk with papers with tiny writing on it, that Leaf couldn't recognize a single word.

She pretended to clear her throat and his head shot up.

"Yes?" he asked, looking Leaf older, determining if she was a high school graduate or not.

"I'm looking for files on three people." She said, leaning on one leg. He stared at her for a while, trying to see if he recognized her. Deciding she wasn't a high school student, he turned to his computer. Leaf caught a glimpse of his name tag. Geo.

"Names." He demanded.

Counting off with her fingers, she said, "Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, and May Maple." He typed the first two names in the computer without a problem. But abruptly—and for once, Leaf was ever so glad she read that boring book about reactions—as she said May's name, he froze, but just as quickly, it was gone and typed again.

"Hayden isn't in this City Hall, but if you like, I can search which his file is in." He looked up at her for almost a moment, seeing something she couldn't quite name in his eyes.

"Yes, please." She requested.

He typed again in his computer, grabbed a post-it note as his search loaded, and wrote a three-digit number on it. The computer dinged, and he looked at the computer.

He sighed, "Hayden's file is in LaRousse City."

Leaf's brain racked up the miles. LaRousse was a two hour drive from here. One and a half if she used someone else's car. Then there was that half hour rail line she needed to get there. She would only be able to spend an hour tops at the court house to get back in time.

That would be a total of five hours spent, and it was already 9. She would spend an hour here in Petalburg's City Hall for an hour and half or possibly two, make it home for her wallet, a few tools she would need to steal a car, and that would take a whole 15 minutes if she was lucky and was unnoticed.

So far, she would have a car rigged by 11:15, 11:17 at the latest.

Following her schedule, she would arrive in LaRousse at 1:15, by 1:30 she would find the city hall, stay there for an hour, to leave the city by 3, and by 4:30 she would arrive back in Petalburg, retrieve her car, and by five, she could be at home, watching the news for any killings, look in her mailbox, see if there were new assignments, and if she was bored, she could sharpen her knife.

She nodded, "Thank you."

He handed her the post-it note. _217_.

"Second floor, on the right. Don't make a left, because that's where the even numbered rooms at."

She looked over the post it again, making sure it was the correct number, and nodded with a grateful smile.

He didn't try to return the smile, leaving Leaf to leave to room 217.

* * *

"Are you gonna eat that?" Ash asked that same Friday at lunch, pointing to Drew's lunch.

Drew was hungry, very hungry actually, but ever since that Monday where Leaf (as Gary put it) 'bust a hole in his belly', he was in pain when he ate anything but applesauce.

He pushed the tray to Ash, who gave him a goofy smile, that still showed such an amount of friendliness, Drew didn't scowl.

"Wait a hot second." Drew said, looking around the table.

Something was missing. Something he _really_ hated at lunch. Something that made him want to—

In an instant, Drew pulled the hood to his jacket up. "Where is Leaf and when is she planning to kill me?" He ducked down closer to the plastic table.

May and Misty shared a quick glance, he noted, before Gary spoke.

"She's not here." He said, biting into an apple, "I was just so bored in English today without being able to bug her."

"Like her already?" retorted Misty, giving him a light glare, "You know, English used to be quiet—then you guys came to the school."

"We're just a big breath of fresh air, aren't we?" Gary gave her a smirk putting an arm around Drew's shoulders. He rolled his eyes, "And _of course _I like her. That's why I'm taking her out on a date today."

Drew inwardly smiled—so Gary was really going to date Leaf. The best part was that Gary was even playing the part.

Ash stopped in mid-chew and looked at Gary.

"Date?" he said, "Why?"

Gary opened his mouth to speak when May looked at Drew.

"You can take the hood off, you idiot." She bit into mango slices she was sharing with Misty, "Leaf hasn't been texting either of us back, so I doubt she's here. She's probably sick." As if to prove her point, she pulled out her phone.

"If she's sick then she can't go on that date with Gary." Misty said, biting her own respective Mango slice.

Gary pulled out his phone—it was safe in this school. As long as you didn't use cell phones during class, you weren't violating any school rules. "I'll call her."

Instantly, he swiped May's phone out of her hand and going into her contact list. May gave a loud "Hey! Give that back!" and reached for her phone. Gary easily held it out of her reach.

"Drew! Stop her!" he said. In an instant, Drew bent over the table, grabbing her wrists and placing them firmly down on the table. May attempted to flail her way out of his grasp—but let's just face it, guys. She's a palm-reading gypsy and Drew is a skilled assassin who can't beat Paul at an arm wrestling match but totally pwned him at thumb wresting. May had no chance.

Misty reached for the phone, but Gary leaned back behind Ash, having the raven-haired goof as his shield as he dialed Leaf's number. He sat up straight again and handed Misty the phone. Drew was given permission to let go of her, however he was having just _so much fun_ holding her down as he glared at her.

Gary stuck the phone up to his ear as he waited semi-patiently for her to pick up.

"Drew Hayden," May had a death glare on her followed into Drew's green eyes, "If you do not let me go this second I will kill you."

Gary rolled his eyes. No, May, you won't kill him. You can metaphorically kill him, but physically, he will kill you.

"I think we both know that you won't," Drew smirked, "Just face it, April, you love it."

"It's _May." _She grumbled.

"_Hello?" _

"Oh, well hey there, Leafy," He said, hearing the buzzing stop and she answered. "You sound fine and dandy, why aren't you in school?"

"Leaf picked up?" May asked, "LEAF! YOU GOTTA SAVE ME! Drew is—"

"—_Is that May? What are you doing to her?" _Her voice gained a hard edge the second she heard May.

"Relax, Leaf," He rolled his eyes, mouthing a 'Shut her up' to Drew, "We're on school grounds. We aren't stupid enough to do anything in a public place."

"_Are you telling me that—" _

"ASH! Take a picture!"

In an instant, Ash took out his phone, snapping a clear picture of whatever was next to Gary. Gary turned his head to the left, seeing Drew in a tight lip lock with May.

"Ohmygod." Gary muttered, "I didn't mean to take it that far, Drew!"

"_What are you guys doing to May? ! Is that Misty? Let me talk to her!" _

May finally took her head back, everyone seeing clearly that the reason Drew had her in place for so long was because he bit her bottom lip.

Drew sat back down, a triumphant look on his face, "You taste like mint."

"Drew Hayden, you are _such_ a bastard."

"Didn't see that coming, did you, gypsy?"

"I hope you die."

"Ladies first."

"_Gary!"_

Snapping back into the realization he was still on the phone with Leaf he turned back to the call.

"Yes?"

"_What's going on over there?"_

Gary surveyed the table. May and Drew bickered. Ash ate his food and Misty was eating fruit.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He said, "So how're you feeling that made you skip school?"

"_I'm fine, Gary. I'm just busy. How did you get my number anyway?" _

"How long are you gonna be busy?" Gary asked, "I was thinking of picking you up around four to take you to the zoo. And Maple gave it to me."

"_I might be busy all day." _

"Pfft. No way are you ditching dancing with me."

"_I can't—"_

"No, no, no, no, no. You're going. I'm picking you up at four at your house. We're going to the zoo, then we go dancing."

"_I have things to do all—" _Leaf abruptly stopped talking, and almost clearly, he could hear someone say something on her side.

"_Excuse me, miss," _he heard an older man say, _"What city are you from?" _

"_Petalburg," _she replied.

"_I see, you came far away," _ Gary scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion, what was going on? _"But here in LaRousse City Hall, you cannot use your phone here."_

"_Oh, I am so sorry, I'll just end the call and put it away." _she then turned back to her conversation with Gary. _"I have to—" _

"—LaRousse City Hall? What the hell are you doing all the way in LaRousse?"

"_I'll talk to you later." _

She hung up. Gary stared took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen that said _Call Ended_.

He looked back up at everybody at the table to see them staring back at him.

"She's in LaRousse?" May asked, "Why?"

He stuffed the phone in his pocket. "No idea. But she's in City Hall."

"That's a two hour drive away from here." Misty said.

Drew snapped his head to Gary. "Did you bring your laptop?"

"It's in my locker. But I can't do anything with the school's wifi." Gary said.

In that instant, May knew that there was a sort of secret message Drew had established with Gary. His laptop was something of major importance.

"Why would you need the school's wifi?" Ash asked, "There are computers in the library."

Drew inwardly groaned. Gary would need internet to connect to the LaRousse website. But his hacking programs were all on his laptop—for disposal purposes. Using the school's computers would be useless.

Gary sighed, "There's a file I have on this blocked website—"

"—Just why in the world is it on a _blocked_ website?" Misty asked, "On second thought, I'm scared of the answer. Never mind."

Drew gave a light laugh, "So how was it, April?"

May gave him a quick glare, "My name isn't April."

Drew shrugged. "You look like an April to me."

"You look like an idiot to me." She rolled her eyes, "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"How was the kiss?" He smirked, at her reddening face.

"Disgusting."

He shrugged.

"Still worth it."

* * *

Leaf got off the transit and looked at her watch. It was three. In an hour Gary would be at her house, and if she didn't make it back on time, there was no way she could turn her security system on to prevent Drew or Gary breaking in and finding stuff they didn't need to know about her.

She ground her teeth in frustration.

That call earlier at City Hall proved her suspicions—Gary was in on Drew's assassination job. This just made everything so much harder for her. Not only was he in on it, but anybody they talked to could be as well. Even Ash.

In an instant, all anger overwhelmed her at the thought, and she rolled her right hand into a fist, and slammed it straight into the radio.

No—she was not about to let this happen. She was _not_ about to lose her best friends.

She refused to believe that Ash, sweet, fun loving, optimistic Ash, was out to kill Misty—the person he was most commonly see it.

But she always knew to never let a possibility out.

She started the car, feeling the pain register into her hand. Shards of the glass was stuck on her knuckles. She groaned.

"Christ on a _god forsaken stick_!"

She started the car, and with an obviously illegal speed, she drove out of LaRousse and onto home.

With her good hand, she managed the steering wheel with her thigh, and pulled out her phone, dialing her technician.

It rang once, twice, and then thrice, before he picked up.

"_Shinji."_

She rolled her eyes, moving a lane to the right on the freeway, "I need a favor."

There was a pause before his grumpy voice talked again, _"I have my own assignments too, you know."_

Leaf raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were a techy, not an assassin."

She could hear his scoff, _"The technicians in our companies have two sides of their job—they keep an eye on their assigned assassins and they do detective work. Geeze, Leaf."_

She rolled her eyes. "Detective work," a thought struck her, "Does that mean you have personal info on people?"

Paul sighed on the other line, already seeing where this is going, _"Whose info do you need?"_

"Two people." She said, "Names: Drew Hayden and Gary Oak."

There was a pause on the other line.

"_How do you know them?" _

"What did you find?"

"_How do you know them."_

"They're assassins. Not very good ones either." She sped up a bit, "I already went to city halls to find their files. But there were so many pages missing."

"_Wait—Leaf you specifically asked for the files? THEIR files?"_

Confused, Leaf answered with a slow "Yeah…"

She heard him curse on the other line and the tappy-tap of his keyboard was loud.

"What happened?"

"_They work for the Underground Assassin Group, Leaf." _Paul said. Scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion, she heard Paul scoff, _"It means that the people who look for the files on their workers become top priority to die." _

"They won't kill me." She answered, her voice hard.

"_They have killed everybody that—"_

"They _aren't_ going to kill me." Leaf took the next exit off the freeway, made a U-Turn as she got on the streets and got on another freeway. "What was the average number of days it took for them to kill someone?"

"_12."_

Leaf groaned, "Any of the people they killed, were they assassins?"

"_I don't have that kind of information. There isn't a single data base for them."_

"Paul," Leaf said, instantly, "How the hell do you know they don't have a database we can hack into."

Paul bit his tongue. He can't believe he just let that slip. He cannot believe he just practically announced to the world that he worked for Underground Assassins.

"_It's obvious—"_

"Paul! How do you know so much information on the group when they don't have a database?" She was screaming into phone now, "I need to—"

"_Detective files. That's how."_

Leaf blinked, "We have access to detective files?"

"_Yeah, they investigated the group a few times. They used numerous torture methods on every assassin and tech they arrested to get the database." _Paul said, grateful for the lying skills, _"They don't use a database because they need the best assassins—if they can't remember everything in the folder they get for their assignment, they get dropped from the group and killed."_

Leaf flinched, "Pretty harsh."

"_That's how they kill people." _

"Leaf looked at the cracked radio screen, managing to see a 4:28 PM on it.

"I need you to turn on the security cameras in my house. I suspect the assassins are going to be there. If they break in, do the lock down procedure. Just _don't_ get caught, Paul."

Paul smirked, _"Alright, Green. Anything else for the queen?"_

Leaf pulled over in the alley and parked the car. She unlocked it, seeing nobody by, and got into the car she planted in the alley, leaving the bait car.

"Yeah," she grumbled, "How do I get glass out of knuckles?"

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" Gary asked the second he saw Leaf get out of her parked car as she fumbled to unlock the door with her left hand.

Leaf looked at her right hand—the bandaged mess. She remembered the pain she felt when she had to tear out the glass with duct tape because she forgot her tweezers. It took her a good fifteen minutes to get satisfied with the excruciating pain and bandaged it.

Thank goodness assassins were well-prepared.

"Don't worry about it." She said, unlocking the door and switching the security system off immediately.

"Well, I need to worry about it, because the zoo closes in an hour and a half—"

"—I'm not going." She said, "My hand hurts. A lot." She walked inside, and Gary, just like last time, invited himself in.

"You owe me at least that, Green." He said, "You worried all your friends today, and every time Misty or May or Ash called me, they got worried because you weren't answering your phone."

"I don't owe assassins anything." She hissed. She took a step toward him, "Especially the ones who try to kill my friends."

He gave a humorless laugh, "I'm not an assassin, I'm a tech." He smirked, "Drew's tech. I'm the hotshot in the business, not him. I plan it all out. It's _my brains_ that get the job done when the assassin can't do it himself."

Leaf squinted, "What are you implying?"

"He's been having trouble killing her, and today at 5:00, if she isn't dead, he is forced to follow my instructions—my plan." He took a step towards her, making him right in front of her, "Three assassins have tried to kill her before, so let's say Drew fails to kill her, we take the most violent approach we have, and kill everyone close to her. But if we were to fake her own death, which is quite simple, believe me, she's safe. The only problem is, her assigned assassin has to be involved. "

The color in Leaf's face washed away. How did she not remember that there were at least two people she particularly kept away from May?

The look Gary had on his face reminded her of a monster.

Too make matters worse, Gary's phone chimed. His twisted smile grew as he pulled out his phone. On it, in white letters was an alarm set for 5:00, with the memo _Drew listens to me now._

"Face it, Leaf Green," Gary said, "I'm your last chance at keeping her alive."

* * *

**A/N:**

**For once, it turned out better than I thought. **

**I liked the last bit. :3**

**I really hope you guys felt the emotion I tried to let you leech off of. **

**YOU LEECHAHS.**

**XD Sorry there's no Dawn in there guys XP**

**She plays a huge part in the story x3 **

**But she wasn't in there today :c**

**Review for her absence? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I don't really have the best excuse, but let's just be honest.**

**If you guys are in Color Guard or in Marching Band, you would understand how busy it is, especially during marching season.**

**Now, if you guys are in Marching Band or in Color Guard with all honors classes, you would understand and proceed to nod and comment with a small, "She's going to die with all this crap."**

**Well, yeah. Something like that.**

**Anyway, so really quickly. **

**Yeah, you know what. Just straight to the story.**

* * *

May wasn't sure what made her look first—his hair, or the fact she recognized the presence once, maybe once and a half. But when she turned, he had turned too.

He had lavender colored hair, and a glare which he seemed to be quite famous for.

He glanced at the traffic light, seeing it was still red, and quickly fogged up the glass on his window.

May squinted her eyes trying to see what he was doing.

And in messy writing, she recognized three names—Gary, Drew, and Leaf.

The fog cleared quickly, leaving a stunned May trying to get his attention and as the traffic light turned green. He drove away without a second glance, and cars honked behind May. She stared for half a second more before driving back home that night.

* * *

Paul watched his assassin with amusement etched on his face. Leaf still had a damaged hand and—as reviewed by the nurse—was almost fractured.

But Leaf didn't care. She deserved the pain.

What Paul didn't understand, however, was the fact that punching a radio could, in fact, _not_ cause a near fracture. Especially on an assassin.

She stayed in a second position, her left foot in front of her right, as she repeatedly punched a punching bag with vigor and frustration.

"So, what _really _happened for you to hurt your hand that bad?" Paul asked as Leaf took off her kick-boxing gloves. She examined her hand, which was beginning to bleed. Leaf looked away from her hand and surveyed her technician. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the school uniform? Last I checked, techs don't need to go to school." Leaf shot back, frustration, anger and irritation in her pores.

Paul shrugged, the scowl returning to his face. "I got assigned to some detective work. They need information on a girl that knows Hayden's target."

Leaf let her hand drop to her side. "Drew Hayden?"

Paul pulled out a leather suitcase and opened it. Inside were three manila folders, one labeled _Vanity Private School_, the other _Underground Assassins, _and the final _Dawn Berlitz. _

Leaf focused on Dawn's name. The way the i in her last name was dotted, or the way the z was written hastily.

"Dawn Berlitz?" she asked, her eyes tracing the handwriting once more, before noticing Paul had taken out a small green bottle of pills.

Paul opened up the bottle and took two pills out. He held them in an enclosed fist and held it out to Leaf. Leaf warily let her hand out as Paul dropped them in her palm.

"Steroids." Paul answered at Leaf's confused face, "Your stats are falling behind other assassins."

Leaf looked at the pills and threw her head back as she dry-swallowed both pills.

Her face scrunched up at the bitter taste, and when she looked up, Paul was exiting the training room. She could barely hear him say "Meeting tonight, they want statuses."

In a final instant, with her bad hand, she drew her arm back and punched her hardest at the punching bag.

She heard a satisfying crack in her hand.

* * *

Wednesdays were bicycle days.

May would be the first up, wearing her best pair of shorts (that were clean) and a red tank top. She's have her hair tied in a matching bandana, and matching red converse.

But this was winter. And no way in hell was May walking out of her house in shorts.

She instead put on a pair of simple black jeans, and her red sweater, with a black tank top under. She biked all the way to Ash's house first, getting a warm slice of French toast from his mom, and biked to Misty's house.

"I didn't know Misty lived over here." Ash commented, looking at the neighborhood. May, who had gotten warm from biking, took off her jacket and placed it in the basket.

"Her sisters live here, she's just rooming with them." May smiled, remembering when she had dropped off the red head at her house for the first time. May had looked at the mansion in shock, while Misty laughed and said, "I'm just rooming with my sisters until I graduate. I would never want to live anywhere with them.

Ash looked around the neighborhood. "Drew lives down the block from here," he said, "Gary took me to his house once." May looked curiously at her friend. May had a white bike, and Ash had a red one. May always liked the red one, but she was happy with her white bike.

"I've never actually seen Drew walk to his house or to school from his house." She said, as they stopped in front of Misty's house.

"He lives in his own apartment," he announced as May knocked on the front door. "Can we go get him?"

May let her lip curl slightly in annoyance, still peeved off about kissing her. But she stopped in a moment. She was being so unnecessarily mean to him, when every second of the day he seemed to look like everyone was out to kill him.

Ash had already prepared himself for the answer 'no,' but when May nodded, a huge grin broke on his face. "Seriously?"

May laughed, "Yeah, I don't care."

Ash fist –pumped the cold air as the door opened. Misty was seen in dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt. She was teary-eyed. She sniffled and attention drew to her. Ash immediately stopped smiling and looked at her with worry.

"What happened?" Ash asked in concern as they both walked inside. It was unusually quiet, May noted. She always heard Misty's sisters in the house every morning.

"I need to talk to you." Misty said, looking at Ash. Misty looked at May for a moment before the brunette grabbed the red-head in a tight hug.

"Don't cry," May whispered.

Ash joined the hug too. "Smile," he said, "You look prettier when you do."

This only caused Misty to cry more.

* * *

May respected Misty's privacy. After all, Misty and Ash had been best friends since Kindergarten days. She knew he came first when it was secrets, and, though she was slightly hurt, she didn't dare show it.

Ash had told her the directions to Drew's apartment, and true to her word, went to go get him. She put her hoodie back on, not comfortable in the tank top all of a sudden, and knocked on the door.

May had counted to 26 before the door was answered. Drew stood in the door way, wearing a white v-neck under a black jacket and dark blue jeans. The only things on his feet was a pair of off-white socks.

Drew only chuckled at May, "You know," he said, "Out of all the people I don't expect knocking on my door, you're number two."

May looked at him in confusion, "Who's number one?" she asked.

"My parents." He shrugged, retreating back inside the apartments. He left the door open. "Feel free to come in, I'm pretty sure it's cold outside."

May walked inside, closing the door behind her carefully and looked around. The walls were a plain white, with no real decorations except for old vinyl records, with the albums under their respective records. May looked at each of them, trying to memorize them.

The Beatles, Elvis Presley, The Doors, and other that May knew she wouldn't remember.

Drew saw her staring. "Those are Gary's. It's a gift from his grandpa."

"Gary lives with you?" She asked.

"Sometimes, yeah. But he's over at someone else's house today." He turned into his kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Do you want some?" he asked as he mixed milk with it. May shook her head, earning a shrug as a response.

May looked around. A small black recliner was on the wall by the window, and on the wall opposite of that was a white couch. Above the couch were the vinyl records, and next to the couch was the phonograph. Next to the recliner, however, was an iPod dock, where music unrecognizable to May was playing. A desktop computer was on, on the far side of the wall. A coffee table was smack in the middle of all the furniture, littered with unlabeled manila folders, and other dirty, empty mugs of what used to be filled with coffee.

Drew walked back into the living room and stood next to May. A warm cup of coffee was in his hand, making May regret declining the coffee offer.

May raised an eyebrow at the coffee table. "Busy person?" He nodded.

"So is there a reason that you happen to stop by at my apartment this morning?" He asked, taking a sip

"I ride my bike to school on Wednesdays with everyone else. But Leaf's going to a meeting and Ash and Misty need to talk about something. So Ash wanted me to go with you instead."

Drew sipped his coffee again before answering. "I'll take this as a sign that you're getting used to my presence. Just let me put on my shoes and we can leave." And then, he placed a new empty mug on the table.

* * *

Dawn was by far the nicest person in her math class. She hadn't gotten past Algebra One, and that was because she hated math.

And frankly, math really needs to get over its x.

The class was full of the dumb and conceited popular kids that always thought they were the best, even though the real popular kids were all in the smartest of classes. She stayed in the class at lunch, hiding from everyone, really. But when the teacher, who stayed in at lunch, eating a sandwich from Subway or a burger and some fries (she always brought extra fries for Dawn) from In-N-Out, asked her why she was in there, she simply replied with a shrug and said "I don't want to be in this class again next year with the rest of this class."

And she tried her hardest, she honestly did. She kept her notes most organized for this class. And she _almost_ understood it.

_But if the pricks in this class would actually shut the hell up, she'd pass the class._

"We're having a new student today, Dawn," the teacher said that Wednesday during lunch. "He's going to be tutoring people and teaching some lessons while I have meetings."

Dawn perked up, "Why would you have meetings?"

The teacher sighed, and tossed the one rock—appropriately named Rocko (a gift from Dawn)—from her desk back and forth between her hands.

"The school wants me to teach Algebra 2 or Calculus next year." The teacher said. She left the rock drop on her left hand, and threw her head back in despair as if it was a cancerous tumor to teach higher level math. With her free hand, she felt around her desk for her fries. When she found it, she grabbed a whole handful and stuffed it in her mouth.

Dawn giggled at the sight. Her teacher, the nick-named 'The Rock Loving Honor Teacher', Roxanne, was nothing but mature. To see her stuff her face as if she was eating away the feelings was a humorous sight.

"You know, Dawn?" Roxanne lifted her head up and looked at the bluenette with worry, "Why did you start coming to my class all of a sudden for lunch?"

Dawn froze up at her words, staring down at her homework from yesterday as she checked her answers from the teacher's copy. She didn't know how to explain—not even a nice way to explain it without worrying Roxanne, and having the news float back to her mother.

Oh god, how could she tell her mother what was going on in school?

No, no, no, no, no.

"Dawn?" Roxanne repeated her name, about to get up.

That had sent the tears—just her name. Hearing her name being called as if it were said with true concern. It started with a tiny tear on her homework. But it came into a sniffle, and a sob.

Dawn buried her head in her hands, as if that would make her disappear from her only friend at the school and make her sobs less audible.

"Oh, gosh, Dawn!" Roxanne hurried to the door and closed it, before going to Dawn and putting a comforting arm around her. "I heard the rumors, you know," She whispered in her ear. Dawn only stopped sobbing for a moment before crying again, "I think it's best if you transferred schools."

* * *

Paul had a headache from lunch. He was the second to walk into the class, and before the teacher noticed his presence, popped an Advil in his mouth followed by a gulp of water.

The only other person in the class was a girl who kept her head down low to the desk and sat in the very middle of the class. The teacher was next to her, pointing to a seat by the window. The girl only shook her head.

The teacher sighed and stood up, noticing Paul's presence. "Yes?"

The girl next to the teacher froze rubbed her eye before looking at him. They met eye contact, both trying to remember a memory they had seemed to lose.

"I'm a new student." Paul grumbled, "And this is my class."

"Sit wherever you want, there's no seating chart."

Paul looked back at the girl again, remembering three words that connected in his head.

_Assignment, Dawn Berlitz._

He walked to the seat next to Dawn and sat down. Dawn looked at him.

"I remember you now." She whispered as students began to file in the class.

Paul froze. She didn't see him with Gary or Drew, did she? If she did, then he was going to need a lie—and fast.

"You gave May the disk, right?"

Paul went back weeks for the memory, like a movie on hyper-speed rewind before it stopped on the memory of giving May a disk, and seeing Dawn in the seat in front of May.

"It was a gift from her friend." He said, "I just deliver."

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Drew asked, on his green bike, next to May.

"Truth." She said, giving him a curious look.

"What's the most reckless thing you've done?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Befriend you," she joked.

"So we're friends, now?" He asked teasingly.

"The closest." She teased back. "As a matter of fact, you're practically my best friend."

"As you are mine." They exchanged smiles, "At this rate, we'll get married."

"Can't wait, but the cake has to be chocolate." May nodded, "Definitely chocolate."

"Fine, but then we have to get married in Sweden, so it can be Sweden chocolate."

"No way!" She scoffed, "Alto Mare has the best places to get married at!"

Drew groaned, "I thought we agreed on this, Alto Mare has creepy people!"

"Mimes are only creepy to you!"

"Don't even start with this argument again."

"Fine! Then I'm calling the wedding off!" May went ahead of Drew, going at a faster speed than him. Drew increased his pace, trailing behind.

"No! May! We can have the wedding wherever you want! Whenever you want! Have whatever you want in it! Just don't leave me!"

May slowed down, letting Drew be next to her again, "Oh, Drew! I can never stay mad at you! The wedding is back on!"

They both looked at each other, as if filled with love and adoration, before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

They turned into the school parking lot, still laughing, if only lightly, and placed their bikes in the rack. By the time they finished locking the bikes, they gave each other another look, and had another fit of laughter.

"Let's meet up after school?" May asked, after recovering.

"Yeah," Drew smirked, "We need to finish making wedding plans, _love_." He kissed her on the cheek, retrieved his backpack and walked to where he agreed to meet Gary.

* * *

"May Maple still isn't dead yet." Gary Oak said with confidence. All eyes turned to the Gary-and-Drew pair. Drew held his gaze to each and every person's glare, accepting the fact that he is failing his assignment, and that Gary was now directing what to do.

Paul shifted in his seat next to Drew and scowled along with the others.

"Why." He didn't ask. He demanded. His dark eyes scanned the two eighteen-year-olds as if they were the worst assassins he's ever known. Nobody knew his name, except for one, maybe two. But that's unimportant right now. We'll save that for later, much later.

"One of her closest friends is an assassin." Drew said. "She's anticipated our moves, and protected Maple since we have targeted her."

"Well, kill the assassin." Said a tech named Tobias. He glared at the lower-leveled assassin and tech for their stupidity.

"No." Everyone snapped their head towards the head of the table. No-name had his hands enclosed in front of his face, as hey analyzed each and every tech and assassin in the room. "She is the opposing Queen's pawn in a game of chess. She moves wherever she wants. She does whatever she wants. And she takes whoever she wants. She is the King's defender—in this case, Maple. On our side we have Drew, the Queen—"

"Do I _have _to be a queen?" Muttered an aggravated Drew.

"I'm holding this against you for the rest of your life." Smirked Gary.

"—The player is Gary, who is now controlling Drew's every advancement on the King. Gary holds the place of the Knight, as well, protecting Gary and distracting the opposing assassin. The pawns—who we use to our advantage—are the civilians involved in this. We want as many civilians alive as we can. She has her civilians, which are her clueless friends. And we have our civilians, who play an equal side on our team."

"Wait," Paul said, trying to recollect this, "The pawns on both sides are the same people."

No-name raised an eyebrow, "We can both manipulate them. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because we already know our Knight pieces, and the player—Gary. My tech. We need to know who her Knight pieces are, and who the player is." Drew said. No-name raised an eyebrow at him. He was right.

"Well she's definitely not using the same strategy as us." Gary said, "Her tech doesn't go to the same school as her."

"How do you know that." No-name demanded. He looked from Gary to Drew, who forced themselves not to lose composure under the glare.

"She told me her technician has his own work to do, and doesn't doubt her to mess up her assignments, so he leaves her alone." Gary said, "I got her mad enough to make it slip out."

Two seat down, Paul scoffed, "Obviously, she's messing it up by protecting her friends and looking up your files."

"How do you know she looked up our files?" Drew said, "She knew I was an assassin targeting Maple before she looked up the files."

"We get calls telling us who looks up our files. However, thanks to yours truly, the important sheets were stolen." He explained to Drew. "She didn't find anything good to keep down on yours or Gary's."

"But that doesn't answer the question: Who the hell are we playing this game against, and who is her knight?" Drew asked. "From what I understood, she's playing a losing battle on her own. She's her own Queen. And her knight is distracting us from killing her."

"No," Paul shook his head, seeing a blue-print of this metaphoric game in her head. "She's manipulating you to be her knight."

* * *

Steven Stone was officially calling the meeting to order—with or without Paul Shinji.

"Leaf Green," Leaf snapped her head up to face the owner of Devon Corporation and her boss, "What's the status on Harley Cacturne?"

Leaf opened her mouth to speak. But the doors opened, cutting her off. Paul walked in with his usual scowl and a laptop. He typed on the laptop for a moment, sat down, and spoke for her.

"Confirmed dead at River Valley last week on Monday." He said, "The death certificate will be printed."

"Good," Steven nodded, "Paul, why are you late?"

"Underground Assassins are beginning to suspect me again." Paul explained.

"How would they suspect you?" Steven asked.

"I was given phony hacking programs." He growled. He didn't remember who gave him the programs, but they failed and almost got him in one hell of a lot of trouble.

Steven sighed, as if determining what to do, and then abandoned the thought.

"Whatever, he's here now," Leaf said, "Let's just be glad that my tech is still—"

"—Leaf what the actual fuck did you do to your hand?" Steven asked, letting the curse word slip out of his mouth as he saw the youngest assassin make a gesture with her hand. Or, at least, the cast of her hand. It was covered with gauze and held together by a safety pin. The form, in all, seemed slightly unnatural. Immediately, she placed it back on her lap, under the table.

"Nothing," She lied, "Some scrawny idiot just dropped a dumbbell—"

"—On your _hand?_" A tech from the other side of the room said. His name was Tracey.

"It's a long and complicated story, alright?" Leaf muttered to no one in particular.

Steven groaned. "Just get this over with, okay?" He ran a hand through his light blue hair, and shifted his gaze to Leaf again. "What's the status on Maple?"

"Currently alive." Leaf said, sitting straighter in her chair. "The assassin has passed his kill by date, and now it's up to the tech to monitor the assassin."

"Have you found out who the technician is?" Steven asked, looking straight ahead to a blank wall.

_You want her alive?_ Gary had laughed as he had made breakfast for himself one morning. Leaf had spent the night, as she was instructed—forced—to do. He was over a stove, making bacon in one pan, and in another was sunny-side up eggs. There was coffee being made, and toast in the toaster, to top it all off was a pair of green pills on the counter. Echoing throughout the apartment, was a song by Anarbor that Gary sang along to at times of the chorus. _Don't let anyone know who the tech and assassin are, not even your tech. _

She had obliged, of course, turning around as a tear smothered her cheek. She crossed her arms over her chest as Gary returned to singing. The only words she could remember was _'Realize in ignorance is bliss'_

"No, I don't think he goes to the same school with the assassin." Leaf said flawlessly. There was an error in her statement, Paul noted, but he was never going to point it out.

Steven looked at the time, and said "Which pair is leaving first?"

Leaf and Paul raised their free hands.

The assassins and techs never left all at the same time, or it would be too suspicious. They left at intervals, making it seem more random.

"Three minutes," Paul said, "and we leave."

Steven looked at the time one more time, before saying final words.

"Leaf," Steven said, "Keep Maple alive at all costs."

Leaf nodded, understanding.

But, you, reader, keep in mind: they are assassins.

There is no good guy or bad guy, just bad guys that trick you into sympathizing for them. Do not think, not even for a second, that any good deeds are going on. Because no matter what side you are on, Underground Assassins or Steven's assassin groups that's still unnamed, the black or white pieces in chess, a tech or assassin, or just a line in a friendly Anarbor song. In the end, you're just like Paul—who has no sides, just trying to figure out what's right, and what's wrong.

And just like Paul, you'll never really find out. You just guess.

* * *

**A/N: **

**4,108 words ._. **

**GOD DAEM**

**Review? I hope this one came out really good c:**

**Tell me which part you liked best c:**


	10. Chapter 10

The lovely breeze was cool against Drew's skin. He could feel the after effects of being in a pool cooling his body down with the wind.

The P.E. coach watched from the sidelines, making sure nobody was drowning or pushing people into the water. When he had noticed something, he gave a shrill call on his whistle and called the students out, gave them a stern warning, and sent them back to the pool.

Drew had nearly hesitated into changing into the school's uniform swim trunks. Staring down at his non-existent belly, he could see the scar forming, still stitched up, which was left from Leaf's blanks.

He glared inwardly because he knew that when Leaf saw it, she would hold it high as a trophy. She would then point out the happy trail that was from his belly button, down, and laugh because it was green. She would show May, and she would blush, and to cover it up, she would laugh and mock him.

And he would end up teasing her about their little jokes the laughed together in the morning.

But after giving a really good shove to his pride, he managed to put them on and exited to the pools. As predicted, Leaf pointed out both the scar and happy trail, but stopped short when she saw it was only the two of them in the large room.

With a hushed voice, she pulled him in closer by his chin and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk about the plan at lunch."

They pulled away from each other, and Drew gave her a look of confusion and she returned with a look of urgency.

"Aw, come on Leafy," the two turned towards the booming voice exiting from the boy's locker room, "You're not leaving me for Drew, are you?"

Leaf turned her whole body to him and crossed her arms at him. "I wouldn't be with you in the first place, Gary."

Gary gave a chuckle as he walked up to the two. He put an arm around Leaf's bare back and pulled her in as close as she had with Drew, if not, closer.

"I love the bathing suit, doll." He smirked and she fumed, "You sure it's uniform?" He gave her and ups-and-downs as he took in the bikini top and unmatching boy shorts.

She pulled away from Gary, and snarled the words at him, "Screw off, Gary." He gave a laugh at her words, "I have a reason."

The two looked at each other for what seemed like a long while. Gary had given her an amused smirk against her unfaltering glare.

Drew gave a fake cough to Gary, who turned away from Leaf with the same expression.

"Company." The green-haired male said. He nodded his head to the two girls coming from the locker room. The two were in the school's uniform one piece suit and playfully pushed each other around as they neared the pool.

Leaf looked at the pair longingly, wondering how much longer she was allowed to keep her façade up and stay in the same school as them. May was being much happier than what she usually was, clearly to make Misty laugh and smile at her antics and jokes.

Her body stiffened as she felt hands snake around her waist that ended up becoming arms enveloping her in an embrace. She felt Gary's hair tickle her face as he buried his head in her neck to whisper in her ear.

"I told them we were in a relationship," he told her softly, "Play along for May."

With those final words, she nuzzled her head back with Gary and called up the blush that could come to her on command. She wrapped her hands around his arms. It was a sight to see to all but Drew—he knew of his plans, and though Gary didn't _quite_ go out with her, faking it was a close second to him.

"Careful Leaf," May called as she got closer, "he might do more than hug you in that swimsuit."

Misty watched the two with suspicion. Soon, all the students began to file out of the locker rooms and into the area. Some watched and pointed at Gary and Leaf, whispering gossip to one another.

A loud and shrill whistle came from the bleachers. Everyone turned away from the odd couple and to the gym teacher, who held a clipboard, ready to do roll call.

He called each name by one, getting either a "Here!" or an obnoxious "Absent!" from the students. He however, looking by the glare on his face, marked the jokers absent.

Drew whispered to Gary quietly as people began to dive into the pool, "You're acting too good." He said, "It looks like you've never bickered before."

Gary then gave a slight nod, whispered in Leaf's ear a quick and soft, "Surprise, doll," and picked her up and jumped into the pool. Leaf gave a small shriek from the sudden change of muttering threats to another while holding each other in a tender hold, to a sudden splash from the cool water.

Gary gave his laugh as Leaf came out of the water, furious for the surprise dive. Seeing her face, he dove back underwater and swam to avoid her, only to be chased by a faster Leaf. When she caught him, many pairs of eyes were on the two, and to keep up with the act, he pulled her in for a kiss, and took her back underwater.

Drew watched the exchange where they pretended to be in the love-hate relationship with curiosity. It had been going well, and eventually Misty had stopped watching it go on and continued to swim in the pool for all it was worth.

A beefy hand suddenly grabbed Drew from the shoulder, and by instinctit was slapped away almost immediately and stepped back as quickly as possible. He met the eyes of his surprised gym teacher.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Force of habit."

The teacher shrugged it off. "Get in the pool, or give me a note so that you don't." Drew looked at the bleachers, seeing May sit in them by herself, watching everyone in the pool.

Drew returned to the teacher, and pointed to the wound on his stomach. The stitches that were still there, making it seem much worse than it really was. The teacher looked at it, his lip curling up at the sight.

"Never mind." He said, pointing to the bleachers behind him with his thumb, "Go sit out for the day." He returned to watching the pool, going back to the top step of the bleachers.

Drew walked to the bleachers victoriously, and gave his hair a flip as May noticed his presence. She gave a smile as he sat down.

"Why aren't you swimming, April?" he asked, "On your period?"

May blushed furiously at his comment, making him smirk at the possibility.

"No!" she replied, quite loudly, but not loud enough for other people to hear. She calmed down seeing the questioning look on his face. "I'm just obliged not to swim."

He scoffed, "Yeah, you're on your period." She blushed again, "Just wear a tampon."

"Yeah, well, why aren't you swimming?" she turned the tables, crossing her arms and facing him.

Drew leaned back against the bleachers, pointing at the forming scar. He observed May flinch at the sight.

"How'd you get that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He remembered the night when he got shot. He remembered how Leaf glared at him angrily through her mask and looked right through him the second he spoke. He remembered how they had threatened each other. How he ignored Gary's warnings to flee the area or kill her. He remembered threatening Leaf with her.

When Drew didn't answer, a mistake on his part, she spoke again. "I had a dream that you got shot there. So it kind of freaks me out." She asked again, "How'd you get it?"

Drew understood something—he scared her. Not scared up to the point where she would freeze at the sight of him—but maybe just suspicious. Like Leaf had most likely been all this time.

He wanted to get some part in on spooking the young gypsy.

He held out his hand, palm up. May looked from the palm to his eyes, seeming lost in them as he spoke.

"You tell me."

* * *

Steven Stone was back, bitches.

Talking with Paul, the man who knew it all for some reason or another, Steven knew that Paul would get his answers.

"I mean," he said, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling. "We're supposed to be assassinating assassins. Not civilians."

Paul gave him his scowl as he typed things in his computer.

"Well they can't just be civilians if they want someone to kill them." Paul said, turning the monitor at him. "Everyone except my assigned assassin gets people who aren't assassins." He narrowed his eyes at his boss, "Why?"

Paul didn't mean for it to sound like a question—but he really wanted this answer. It had left him stumbled as he looked through files. Steven scrolled through the contents of the laptop quickly and sighed.

"I don't assign the people to the assassins. I have a tech do that." Steven explained. "I told him to assign it based on the best fit—"

"Leaf isn't one to just kill unless the person deserves to die." Paul said, "I've searched up her tasks, and none of them match the portfolio given."

"What are you suggesting, Shinji?"

"Either the tech you assigned for this wants a lot of people to die, or our databases are wrong."

Steven sighed, "I'll look into it, okay?" He tried to give a smile, "How's the information on Berlitz coming along?"

Paul stared long into the eyes of his boss before turning the monitor back towards him and speaking. Steven was used to the treatment. At first, it used to make him nervous, unknown to Paul's cold ways.

But now, he knew Paul's pauses were just testing Steven to see if he wasn't afraid of him.

The genius bastard, Steven thought, he could control the whole damned world if he had the motive.

"She's at the bottom of the food chain in high school." He answered.

Steven raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to his left, waking up his desktop computer. He quickly enable the monitor sharing between the two computers and opened the file on Dawn's statuses.

"That's actually really interesting," Steven said, "Because he mother was at the top."

Paul watched his monitor as pictures of Dawn's mother came on—pictures of her at graduation, of shopping at the mall, of winning beauty pageants—and for a moment, Paul was suspicious of Steven being a stalker, which is why he had to go observe Dawn.

Steven disabled the monitor sharing and turned back to Paul. Paul kept his hard gaze on Steven as he intertwined his fingers together on the table. Slowly, Steven slid his arms up so the weight was dependent on his elbows, and rested his head on his hands.

"Paul is such a bland name," Steven said, "Did you pick it, because you knew if you ever get caught, they would forget such a bland name for something as equally bland, like Peter?"

Paul leaned in closer to Steven, snarling the next words from his mouth.

"No."

In an instant, Paul shot out of his chair, picked up his laptop and stormed out of the room.

Steven called after him, "That's alright too," he said, "We just need Dawn's information."

* * *

Dawn was officially not going to have kids.

She had the garage door half open, letting in both the morning breeze and sunrise as she did her best to hide the bags under her eyes with the concealer.

She could see the empty driveway, meaning her mother had either left straight to work, or left early enough to go drop off her aunt at the bus station.

"Mrowr."

Dawn looked up from the mirror, seeing her cat watching her, with what seemed like an amused smile. The cat's tail swished this way and that, making it seem much more mischievous than what it portrayed.

Dawn put down the brush and reached over to pet the cat.

"Oh, gosh, Glam," Dawn laughed, "You seem happier than I do now that—"

Dawn was cut off, hearing someone pull into the driveway. Glam turned away from the hand and towards the door, which Dawn opened all the way with the push of a button. As the door slid up, she could see her aunt get out of the car, with two stilettos in hand. She laughed as she stumbled inside the house. Her mother followed after, only turning to the back seat to retrieve the baby. She gave an apologetic smile at Dawn as she hurried inside.

In that instant, Glam had sprung up from the table and towards the shelf. Dawn followed the cat as she saw it gracefully jump from the shelves on the wall, only stopping to the shelf that had her aunt's phone charging, and few bottles of liquor that her aunt had somehow managed to get.

Glam looked at Dawn, and the realization hit her as she saw her cat's face seem upset.

"No!" Dawn sprung from the seat and towards the shelf, hoping to stop anything before her cat had the chance to shove it off the shelf and break it. "Glam, no!"

Dawn could hear the front door open and close as she heard her aunt's giggling. The cat, obviously hearing it too, knocked the phone off the shelf, effectively breaking the screen, and two vodka bottles next to it. The glass shattered, and the contents splattered everywhere, effectively spraying Dawn as she salvaged another bottle from dropping.

She could hear the shriek from her aunt as she saw Dawn drenched in her prized alcohol.

"Dawn Platinum Berlitz!" he aunt screamed. Dawn flinched at the usage of her full name and the volume of the tone, and watched as her aunt grew red in the face, and her mother running outside to see the noise.

"I'm—"

"_No!_" her aunt pointed a finger at her, "You are so lucky you're your mom's daughter otherwise I'd kick you out!"

Dawn looked at her mother for reassurance, her mother gave her a sympathetic look as Dawn put the bottle back on the shelf.

"What are you even doing in here?!" Her aunt stomped into the garage, and looked at the glass, alcohol, and her broken phone on the floor. The alcohol had indeed killed the phone, drenching it with the pungent smell. "Shouldn't you be in school already?! God, now you owe me a new phone!"

Her aunt stomped back into the house, and slammed the door behind her. The noises had accumulated into scaring the baby, making him cry. There was a groan of frustration from inside the house.

"Mom, I'm sorry—"

"—Dawn, it's okay."

"—It wasn't me, I thought she was leaving!"

Johanna stepped closer to her daughter, careful not to step on the glass or alcohol. Dawn looked down at the floor, realizing what a mess had been caused. What was worse was that now she smelled like alcohol, and she was going to reek of it all day if she didn't change her clothes. She didn't want to go inside and face the witch she was forced to call her aunt.

Johanna lifted her daughter's chin to meet eye contact with her. Dawn's cheeks became red and blotchy, the way the always did when she wanted to cry.

"I'll deal with her while you're at school, okay?" she said, "Okay?"

"Okay." Came the daughter's pathetic reply.

"Now go change, or you'll be late for school." Her mother smiled at her, "I'll pick it up when you leave."

Dawn nodded, walking back to the table, and began to put the make up things away. Johanna walked back inside the house, leaving Dawn alone with the cat.

The sliding door from the back of the garage was opened and shut. Dawn turned around to meet Paul. She gave a smile to him.

"I'm not ready to leave right now, but I just need to change clothes." She quickly grabbed the box and ran inside, leaving the cat with Paul, or rather, Paul, with the cat.

Paul and Dawn had made a deal—rather, she made the deal with him, which was perfect really—that he would pick her up on his way to school by coming in through the garage door, and together they'd walk to school. He'd test her on material from the previous lesson, and that was her tutoring. Their teacher had recommended it, but because of both their schedules, mainly his, nothing would work except before school. She had studied before the day ended, and finally had a tutor that made sense. She would pay him at the end of the week, or right after a test. It had worked, and it was probably three weeks into the investigation, or rather, the tutoring.

Paul inspected the mess the cat made, and looked at the cat.

He scoffed, "You're getting her into some trouble, you know that?"

The cat meowed in response and jumped to the empty shelf closest to him. Paul looked carefully at the cat. He squinted at it, looking at the texture of the fur, recognizing it.

"You're the cat that Caroline Maple gave to Johanna," Paul said. The cat's tail swished this way and that, and the smirk appeared on its face. It meowed again.

Slowly, the puzzle pieces began to fit in. The cat was a prize cat, winning millions, which is why it _wouldn't _have been given away unless of personal reasons. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the cat.

"You're the perfect reason to kill somebody over." He said, "You're the perfect fucking reason."

Glam meowed again—Paul put his phone back in to his pocket and looked around. There was a silence, suddenly disturbed by yelling from inside the house. A voice yelled back at it, and a third intervened, stopping the yellers. Silence came again, then a door slammed closed, and a baby began to cry. Dawn left the house and walked into the garage, fuming.

"God! I wish I could kick her out already!" Dawn groaned. She grabbed the backpack on the chair and put it over her shoulder. "I just want to kill her!"

Dawn obviously didn't mean what she said, but she didn't bother fixing the comment as she was livid at her aunt.

Paul hesitated on his next move. He watched Dawn as she shooed the cat out of the garage. She turned to Paul, ready to leave.

"Would you?" Paul asked. His voice came out too sincere, and he didn't like it. Her face turned confused as she racked her brain for what he meant. When it hit her, she opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off.

"Don't answer that," his voice went back to normal. "But if you need help with it," he pulled out a business card and handed it to her, "here"

Dawn turned down to look at the card's description, but Paul covered it with his hands. She looked up, seeing him shaking his head.

"When you need help with it."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Guys, I'm very sorry that there have been no updates for nearly a year. I truly am. **

**So here's a recap for those who are mad at me: **

**-My mother has tumors in her head.  
**

**-My dog was taken away from me, and she was the only friend I had in the neighborhood I live in.**

**-Writer's block didn't leave my mind for anything.**

**SO here it is. The filler chapter that begins this story. **

**Oh, it all gets juicy from here, guys. **

**Sorry for any typos. I just finished re-watching Code Geass and Rolo's death still pains me terribly. I didn't bother doing the look over I usually do, so it's hot off the oven. **

**It's officially tomorrow for me, because it just turned midnight. **

**Thank you, and please bear with me for my updates. I will do this as quickly as I can, but in between doctor visits and taking care of my little brother (he's just going into the "Bitch if you don't give me what I want I will cry so loud." and the "I don't really want it, but I'm asking for it anyway" phases). **

**I think I'll be posting a few songfics though, in the mean time. Any requests, feel free to PM me about it. **

**So, from here on, I must go. And the next time this is continued, it will be serious. **

**Think you know what Paul realized?**  
Review your thoughts x3


End file.
